Esposos por Obligación SyD
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena y Darién están obligados a casarse, por el bien de su ahijada Amu, quién sin ellos darse cuenta, los unirá para siempre…
1. Chapter 1

La hermosa niñera Serena Tsukino, lo tenía todo. Trabaja feliz en una casa rodeada de niños, tenía su casa propia, unas buenas amigas y unos padres amorosos, pero el destino estaba preparando una mala jugada, su mejor amiga amy muere en un terrible accidente aéreo junto con su esposo Taiki dejando a una pequeña niña sin padres, ella no sabía que su mejor amiga y comadre, le dejo a cargo de su preciosa niña de un año de vida. Sin imaginar que mejor amigo de Taiki reclamaría a la pequeña, para hacerse cargo de ella, peleas y discusiones. No finalizaban un acuerdo, entonces. Jamás pensé que ese hombre le pedía matrimonio. Así disfrutar juntos a la pequeña Amu.

El modelo Darién Chiba, tenía todo en la vida, excepto una familia, cuando tenía cinco años, sus padre murieron dejándolo a cargo de su Tío Kou, se creció con Taiki y se volvieron inseparables, cuando conoció a la rubia que sería la madrina de su sobrina, no le hizo mucha gracia, para él no tenía un buen físico, al enterarse que su único primo murió junto con su esposa, pidió la custodia de su pequeña princesita Amu sin imaginar que serena, tenía un poder para quedarse con la niña, peleas, discusiones y sin llegar a un acuerdo. Tomo la manera más fácil, pedirle matrimonio para ver creer a su sobrina cómo se debía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo # 1

Japón

En el día del bautizo de Amu Kou Mizuno

Darién sostenía a su sobrina en brazos, la quería mucho se la presumía a sus amigos, mientras serena se encontraba con amy en la cocina

— Qué hermosa está.- serena sonriendo a su amiga – se parece mucho a los dos

— Gracias.- amy sonriendo – Darién dice, que se aparece más a mi

— Ese Darién.- ella seria – no es nada guapo

Amy no puedo evitar ahogarse con el refresco

— ¡Qué! Sí mina, solo le falta abrirle las piernas, delante de todo el mundo – sin poderlo creer, su amiga no caía en los encantos del primo de su esposo

— No sé, cómo Taiki es amigo de ese.- ella mirándola

— Son cosas que pasan.- amy leve sonrisa, Darién no quería que nadie se enterar que su esposo y él son primos, los medios estaban obsesionados con él, menos quería es romper la tranquilidad que estaba viviendo Taiki en estos momentos – se conocen, desde hace un par de años.

— Es increíble.- serena sin poderlo creer - por cierto, ¿Y lita?

— Debe de estar, ocupada con su novio.- amy sonriendo, su prima se la pasaba encantada con su novio más reciente Andrew

— Lita, es alocada, ha tenido más novios que cambiarse de ropa.- ella con asombro

— Serena, nadie es cómo tú.- ella con una sonrisa calidad – eres muy especial, no te atormentas por buscar novios, y solo vives por tus niños.

— Sí, para eso estudie.- ella sonriendo – siempre quise ser niñera y lo logre. Mis padres se quejan. La paga es muy buena

— Amu este más grande, me la cuidaras.- mirándola

— Claro y lo mejor que será gratis.- abrazándola

— Mujeres.- Taiki sonriendo – es la hora de la foto

— Vamos.- serena levantándose

—Sí

Cuando ellas se acercaron, los padres de amu y los padrinos se sacaron una foto juntos con ellos, para después lo padrinos solos con la niña

Darién la miraba no podía negar es muy hermosa de cara, su cuerpo daba mucho de que desear, muy delgada, sin senos muy grandes. Típico cuerpo de una adolecente que jamás se desarrollo, con disimulo miro otro lado para que ella no se percatara cómo estaba detallándola.

Serena lo miraba con seriedad, alto y moreno. Siempre estaba segura que jamás se fijaría en un moreno, no le gustaba siempre estaba segura que su esposo seria alto y delgado, nada de abdomen de infartó, ella lo veía superficial, no podía negar que tiene una cara hermosa, con disimuló. Lo dejo de mirar para enfocarse en la cámara.

Estos dos se alejaron y se fueron a sentar con sus amigos

Serena estaba mirando con seriedad a yaten quien se encontraba muy extraño, sabía que no estaba en buenos pasos, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y lo siguió. A continuación lo que presencio no fue nada agradable

— Yaten.- ella furiosa - ¿Qué haces drogándote?

— Serena.- perplejo y soltando la bolsa de cocaína – por favor, no le digas nada a mi hermana lita

— Eres un estúpido.- ella agarrando la bolsa – esto no te dará nada. Imbécil, lárgate.

Yaten se fue asustado, serena miraba la bosa con asco y odio, cuantas personas mueren día a día consumiendo esta porquería, lo tenía que guardar muy bien, no confiaba en ese adolecente y si lo dejaba mal puesto, lo volvería a tomar.

— Eres una cajita de sorpresa.- Darién en su oído – jamás pensé, que fueras drogadicta

Ella giro lentamente y miro sus ojos

— Yo no…

— Cállate.- molesto – eres una buena actriz, no sé cómo Taiki y amy pueden tener tanto cariño – el noto que ella quería decir algo cerro la boca - ¡idiota, deja ese vicio! – alejándose

— Maldito imbécil.- ella frenética

Unos meses después

Darién le comentaba a Taiki que serena no era una buena compañía para nadie, su primo se molesto mucho con él, diciéndole que jamás hablara mal de serena, unos días después lita le comento a Darién que su hermano estaba en las drogas y que serena lo había regañado en el bautizo de amu, ella se sintió tranquila porque su amiga la ayudo con su hermano, el moreno se sentía como un estúpido, le pediría perdón. Serena Tsukino se volvió el escándalo de la farándula al ser la amante del empresario Diamante Black, Darién eso fue lo último que imagino de ella, estaba seguro que serena no era un mujer de confianza, no es una drogadicta es una simple zorra, que le gusta meterse en los matrimonios.

Actualmente

Serena no paraba de llorar, en sus brazos sostenía a la pequeña amu quien se aferraba a ella, no puedo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué sus amigos, tuvieron que morir? Dejando a su ahijada sola en el mundo, miro a Darién que no paraba de llorar también, tenía ganas de ponerle la mano en su hombro, no puedo hacerlo, no tenía esa confianza con él. Se contuvo en hacerlo, espero que la ceremonia terminara para llevarse a la pequeña para su casa.

Una hora después

Darién le quito a la niña a serena

— Me la voy a llevar.- mirándola con seriedad

— Jamás.- ella molesta y mirándolo mal – amy me la dejo cuidándola y eso lo que hare.

— Amu es mi sobrina, es la única razón.- con seriedad y noto el asombro de ella – no lo sabías – leve sonrisa – soy primo hermano de Taiki, como me crie con él, ella es mi sobrina

— No lo sabía.- ella asombrada – no entiendo, ¿Qué amy no me conto?

— Es un secreto que no se iba a decir.- abrazando a la pequeña – me voy

— Un momento.- Andrew mirándolos – no se pueden ir – seriedad – sé que es muy tarde y no es el momento – acercándose a ellos dos – vamos para el despacho

Serena y Darién se miraron y no sabían sí caminar o no, Andrew los miro con seriedad y lo siguieron, el abrió la puerta y ellos entraron con la pequeña, cerró la puerta – los señores Kou Mizuno, los dos dejaron un testamento, pidieron que lo leyeran el mismo día de su funeral – suspirando – lo siento mucho – mirándolos y sentándose – ellos decidieron sobre el futuro de Amu Kou Mizuno, un par de días redactaron el testamento y colocaron a ustedes dos, cómo padres adoptivos de la niña

Ellos se miraron incrédulos

— ¡Qué!

— Sí, ustedes dos tienen la custodia, la Sra. Mizuno nombro al señor Chiba y Sr Kou a la señorita Tsukino. Ustedes tienen que ponerse de acuerdo sobre la crianza de la pequeña.- Andrew mirando a serena – usted es niñera, debe de saber qué es lo mejor para la niña

Ella sintió

— ¿Y qué solución me da? – con seriedad este

— Voy a dejar solos.- él retirándose

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – le pregunto ella

— Te pido, que me des la custodia de mi sobrina. Tú no eres nadie para quedarte con ella, no sé qué demonios estaba pensado Taiki.- furioso

Ella se enfureció

— Tú no eres nadie, para decirme eso. Sí Taiki me coloco de tutora de Amu por algo es.- seriedad

— Quiero, la custodia de mi sobrina.- serio – no quiero, que mi sobrina se crie con una zorra como tú.

Serena le metió una fuerte cachetada y se arrepintió al ver el asombro de la niña de un año mirándolos

— Lo siento.- ella mirando a la pequeña

— Jamás te perdonare.- el acariciándose la mejilla

— A ti, no animal, a mi sobrina.- ella airada y quietándosela

— luchare por ella.

Darién y serena estuvieron discutiendo, sin parar un momento, mina los interrumpió y se llevo a la niña. Los dos no paraban de insultarse mutuamente y no llegaban ninguna solución.

— Cásate conmigo.- el serio y dejando a serena perpleja – tú no quieres separarte de la niña y yo menos. No seremos un matrimonio normal, solo para darle una estabilidad emocional a mi princesa.

— ¿Qué? – ella sin entenderle

— Acepta, de una maldita vez.- desesperado a sus veintisiete años lo menos que deseaba era casarse con alguien, su sobrina lo necesitaba.

— Sí, está bien.- ella con seriedad – una sola petición – mirándolo – tienes que mudarte a mi casa – seria – ahí amu tiene muchas cosas que ella le agradan.

— Acepto.- dándole la mano y serena lo acepto – esto es una sociedad

— Claro que si.- ella y girándose – me voy a llevar a amu a mi casa, nos veremos mañana - alejándose

Darién suspiro, su vida había dado un cambio al 100%, lo hacía por su princesita, su pequeña Amu. Que se merece todo.

Hola muchas gracias por sus Rw espero que les guste el capítulo.

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

Lady Maring

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

elianamz-bv

Usako-Chiba-T

Eli Chiba

naiara moon

Suki angeles

VICO-darien

Magguie Aino


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo # 2

Darién se sentó en la silla, para aceptar su nueva vida, en una parte quería todo para amu, porque no se merecía crecer sin una figura de un padre de una madre. Serena no iba a tener un matrimonio nada tranquilo, no iba a permitir que siendo su esposa. Estuviera con otros hombres.

En casa Tsukino

Serena acostó amu en la cuna que tenia ahí, se sentó en la cama, no podía creer lo infantil que se había comportado y lo peor que lo hizo delante de la niña. Se sentía realmente mal, cuando tuviera una discusión con Darién, trataría de hacerlo en su habitación otra parte, jamás delante de la niña que no puede presenciar. Tenía que hablar con él no podían llevar un matrimonio en puras peleas

Unos días después

Serena y Darién se habían casado, no fue nada romántico se fueron para una prefectura, firmaron como si estuvieran sellando un contrato, fue el momento de darle un beso, ella coloco la mejilla para que no la besara, él le dio el beso en la mejilla y ahí comenzaría todo.

Darién llevo toda su pertenencias a la casa de serena, al principio no estaba muy seguro cuando entro, quedo encantado, ahí había un jardín muy bonito, con parque de juego, amu podría disfrutar unos meses más, terminara de caminar bien, tenia colores muy cálidos dando una casa muy acogedora para cualquier niño, camino las escaleras y se alarmo solo ver cinco habitaciones, todas ocupadas. Una para la niña, para sala de juegos, para guardar pertenencias, un mini gimnasio y el otra la habitación de ella ¿en dónde iba a dormir?

— Serena.- soltando las maletas y dirigiéndose a la cocina, ahí se encontraba ella, preparándole la comida a su sobrina, cuando llego. Se sorprendió cuando amu escupía la comida y ella con esa calma intentaba dárselo – creo que hay un problema

— Lo sé.- ella suspirando y sonriéndole a la niña – no existe una habitación para ti, puedes dormir en mi habitación, tengo una cama para las visitas, tienes que tirarla en el piso

Él se molesto

— No voy a dormir en el piso.

— Duermo en el piso.- ella seria, no iba discutir delante de la niña

Darién quedo desconcertado, tampoco era un inhumano que iba a permitir que una mujer durmiera en el piso.

— Podemos dormir, juntos en la misma cama.- mirando como ella se sorprendió – tranquila no eres mi tipo

— Tú tampoco eres en mi.- ella seria

— Tú, casa es muy hermosa.- sinceridad – se nota que te has esforzado mucho

— Sí, lo hago desde que tengo diecisiete años. He reunido, hasta que pude graduarme y conseguir rápidamente un trabajo, pude realizar mi sueño.

— Sí, ya me imagino.- el imaginándose a serena de cama en cama con esos tipos.

— No es lo que estás imaginando.- limpiándole la coquita amu y sacándola de la silla – ven amor, vamos para el corar y juegas con tus muñecos – sonriéndole, amu se emociono

Ella la llevo al corar y la dejo ahí entretenida con sus peluches.

— Ven vamos para la sala.- ella agarrando la radio especial para bebés – estará bien – mirándolo

— Vamos.- él

Los dos caminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron serena se sentó lejos de él pero mirándolo y el quedo mirándola a ella.

— Quiero explicarte, que no soy ese tipo de mujeres que piensas.- seria – no soy drogadicta – el iba hablar ella no lo permitió – lo que sucedió con Sr diamante fue muy desagradable, me beso a la fuerza. Su esposa nos vio, se le hizo más fácil, sacarnos una foto sin flas. No darme de cuenta, si presencio como golpee a su marido y cómo lo insulte, se vengaron de mi porque le dijes sus verdades en la cara. Los llame padres irresponsable por dejar a sus niños sin ninguna protección en su casa. Por favor, primero conoce a una persona para juzgarme, sé que no te caigo bien. Se te ve en la cara, tú tampoco me caes bien. Así que… vamos a tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz, por el bien de amu que se merece un futuro mejor. Si me preguntas porque Taiki me eligió ¡Yo! Misma lo sé, una cosa estoy segura. Quiero que amu tenga una segunda mamá que pueda querer y ser feliz a nuestro lado.

Darién no sabía que decir, seria cierto. La verdad que ella estaba muy seria y no se reía. Algo le decía que creyera en ella.

— Te creo, es verdad. Soy así, voy por las acciones y no me preocupo en preguntar si es verdad o mentira.- sincero – vamos a conocernos – sonriéndole – soy Darién Chiba tengo veintisietes años, soy modelo desde los diecisiete años. Soy muy serio y reservado – mirándola

— Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo veintiséis años, soy tranquila y hogareña. Me encanta los niños

— Pensé que tenias, veintidós.- asombrado – tienes cuerpo infantil – seriedad

Serena ofendida

— Lo siento, por no ser Ninel conde.- furiosa

— Perdón.- arrepentido – solo que es extraño, conocer a una mujer que. No esté bien formada, sin ofender

Ella lo miro con seriedad, la verdad que tenía un buen busto, grande. Lo ocultaba con cinta y ropa grande para ella, desde su juventud, tuvo muchos problemas con llamar atención, su padre le dio esa idea, ahora está ahorrando dinero para operarse los senos, se los quería dejar pequeños. Conocía el maltrato que se hace. Para evitar miradas lujuriosas. Valían la pena

— Eres un idiota.- alejándose

Él quería levantarse, no lo hizo se quedo ahí mirándola como se alejaba de él

El trascurso del día, Darién acomodo su ropa, para después jugar con su sobrina y enseñarle algunos juegos para que estuviera entretenida, su esposa se encargaba de preparar la comida y estar pendiente de unas llamadas. Para él fue molesto, no sabía con quien ella estaba platicando, cuando llego la hora de dormir, le dieron un beso a la niña para irse a su habitación, Darién se cambio de ropa para dormir en piyama. Mientras serena lo hizo en su habitación, se quito la ropa y se coloco los pantalones, cuando iba a quitarse la blusa, sintió que él iba a salir y se detuvo. Espero que saliera, para meterse en el baño y terminar de cambiarse, que quito las vendas, sus senos le dolían. Se coloco la piyama fue acostarse en su cama, no se preocupo en mirarse en el espejo. Su piyama no es nada infantil

Ella entro a la habitación y fue acercándose a la cama

— ¿Esa es tú piyama? – Darién perplejo

Ella no entendía, que cayó en cuenta que su blusa es un escote v, se podía apreciar sus senos y el pantalón parecía más que un cachetero

— Lo siento.- tapándose con rapidez – lo siento, de verdad. No suelo traer hombres a mi casa y menos a mi cama – avergonzada

Darién no podía olvidar el cuerpo de ella.

— ¿Por qué escondes tú cuerpo? – mirándola

Serena no sabía que decir, como podía explicarle a ese hombre que, no estaba conforme con el cuerpo que Dios le había dado.

Hola gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta que comenten sobre esta historia. Perdón por la demora, estuve una semana de fiesta, hoy me voy de fiesta nuevamente. Ayer pude escribir y espero que sea de su agrado

Le doy las gracias por sus Rw A:

Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

naiara moon

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Mary Yuet

Suki angeles

Les doy la bienvenida A:

familiachibatsukino

serenakou1180

2510mari

michiru222


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo # 3

— Dime. — el mirándola

Ella suspiro, no tenía ninguna obligación en decirle algo.

— Feliz noche. — acomodándose y dándole la espalda

— Oye. — tocándole el hombro

— Quita la mano de ahí. — Ella molesta – estamos casados, por amu. Solo por eso, no tenemos ninguna confianza. No tengo que contarte mis intimidades

Darién quito la mano de su hombro, giro rabioso, los dos se quedaron dormidos horas después

Él se despertó soñoliento, no pudo dormir bien, se la pasó soñando con el cuerpo de serena, su cuerpo estaba tenso de solo pensarlo. Nunca se imagino que ella escondiera su cuerpo de esa manera, entro al baño para salir a desayunar

En la cocina

Serena termino de darle de comer amu, para llevarla un rato al jardín para que jugara un poco, miro una foto de amy con ella, no puedo evitar llorar, extrañaba a su amiga horrores, quería tenerla de vuelta a su lado, intento calmarse. Tenía que sonreírle a su princesita.

— Buenos días. — Darién apareciendo y mirando a serena — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada. — Entregándole amu – tenla unos momentos, horita vengo – alejándose

— ¿Qué le paso? – mirándola amu y la amu sonríe – voy a desayunar – sentándose y abriendo la bandeja – wow esto, se ve delicioso, se nota que comeremos muy bien alado de serena

En la habitación

Ella se lavó la cara y suspiro. Se sentía muy triste por perder a su amiga. Tiene que ser fuerte, para levantar amu y darle una buena educación, tratar de llevarse bien con Darién.

En la cocina

En teléfono comenzó a sonar y Darién lo tomo

— Buenos días. Casa Chiba Tsukino. — formalidad

— ¿Casa qué? – La voz de un hombre — ¿en dónde está serena?

— Mi esposa, se encuentra ocupada. — el celoso

— ¡Esposa! – Exclamo la voz – pásame a serena – ordeno

— ¿Quién se cree, que es? – furioso

— ¡Soy el padre de serena! – alterado

Darién quedo mudo, estaba hablando con su suegro. Se comporto cómo un estúpido.

— Yo. — sintió cómo serena le quitaba el teléfono

— Papi. — ella seria, sabía que era él. Nadie más la llamaba — ¿Qué paso?

— Espérame en tú casa. — Furioso – ahora me vas a explicar. Que estás casada – cortando

— Le dijiste. — Serena tirando el teléfono en el mueble – idi…— se contuvo por la niña y se fue corriendo.

— Parece que la regué. — Mirando amu, amu asintió cómo sí supiera – eres muy inteligente

Ella estaba furiosa, conocía el carácter de su padre y su madre. No la iban a perdonar por lo que hizo, los nervios le estaban ganando y tenia deseos de vomitar, salió corriendo al baño y vomito todo el desayuno.

En otra parte de la casa

Darién estaba buscando a serena, no la encontró. Fue para la habitación y le sorprendió verla

— Dios mío. — Darién acercándose a ella — ¿Qué te pasa? – sentando a la niña en la cama

Ella no quería hablar, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y su llanto

— Dime. — moviéndola

— Déjame. — Grito – vete, por tú culpa – en llanto

— No. — Él y la abrazo, ella no se soltó – te ayudare. Lo juro

— Tú no entiendes. — Ella abrazándolo con fuerza – ella no lo va a entender – desesperada

— Eres mi esposa y no permitiré que te pase nada

Horas después

— ¿Cómo pudiste? – ikuko cacheteando fuertemente a serena – no te crie, para ser las cosas de esta manera – iba a golpear. Darién no lo permitió – suéltame

— Puede ser su hija. Es mi esposa.- Darién con seriedad, soltándole la mano

— Grave error.- ikuko furiosa y chateándolo

Serena y kenji quedaron sin habla, ver al arranque de frenesís de ella. Serena estaba asustada, Darién tenía los ojos llenos de ira

Italia

— Entonces.- hombre mirando la foto de Amu Kou Mizuno – es mi hija – asombrado – amy me mintió

— Sí.- seiya sonriendo – tú querida amy, engaño a Taiki haciéndole creer que esa pequeña era su hija. Me entere por su diario

— ¿Y porque ellos? – mirando la foto de serena y Darién

— No lo sé.- seiya serio – mi prima estaba desesperada. Con decirte que ni si quiera pensó en mis tíos.

— Amy…- suspirando – voy a recuperar a mi hija – Richard levantándose de la silla con brusquedad – ellos podrán ser sus padres legales. Yo soy su padre biológico, nos veremos en Tokio – alejándose de él

Seiya miro sonriente y llamo a su celular.

— Todo perfecto.- el feliz – se trago el cuento. Ahora serena será mía para siempre

— Gracias por tú ayuda.- voz maliciosa – nos veremos pronto - cortando

— Serás mía Serena Tsukino.- sonriendo triunfante

En Japón

— Darién.- serena agarrándole el brazo – es mi mamá

Kenji agarro a su esposa del brazo

— Eres una loca.- Furioso – cómo te atreves a pegarle a esposo de tu hija.

— Ella.- ikuko llorando - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, estás embarazada? – desesperada

— ¡No! – Ella triste – se que hicimos un acuerdo, cuando tomara la decisión de casarme. Les avisaría. Pero…

Amu llego a ellos con pequeños pasos

— Dari.- la niña sonriendo

Darién la cargo emocionado

— Estás caminando mejor.- dándole un beso en la frente

— Amu es la razón.- mirándolos – les avise que amy murió ¿verdad? – Los padres de serena asintieron – ellos no dejaron amu cómo padres legales de ella, teníamos que casarnos. Lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Qué! – Asombrados - ¿Qué somos abuelos? – ellos mirándose

— Sí.- Darién serio

— Lo más lógico. Se quedaran los padres de amy con ella.- ikuko atónita

— Mamá sabes que la madre de amy está enferma y necesita cuidados. Ellos no pudieron estar en el sepelio por lo mismo.- ella afligida

— Lo hacemos por amu.- hablo Darién con seriedad – serena y yo no tenemos nada.

— Exacto.- ella

— Igual.- kenji serio – nadie va a creer que no ha sucedido nada entre ustedes – mirándolos – se puede ver a kilómetros que se atraen

— Bueno…- dijeron sonrojados

— Nada de eso.- ikuko seria – tú serena, olvídate de este hombre. No quiero nietos morenos – desprecio

— Me va a disculpar.- Darién furioso – su esposo, no es blanco cómo una nieve.

— Insolente.- airada

— Mamá. Tranquilízate, Darién no es mi tipo.- ella mirándolos – me gustan de otro tipo

Darién celoso

— Tú te lo pierdes.- serio y alejándose con la niña

— Perdóname hija.- ella cercándose y acariciándole la mejilla – no puedo, aceptar que la hija de Ikuko Quin, no este casada por la iglesia

— Hija.- su padre angustiado – debes casarte – serio – no es un compromiso de unos meses, es para toda la vida. Darién y tú jamás podrán separarse

Serena miro asombrada, es verdad. No podía separarse de Darién así que lo deseara.

Él estaba escuchando la conversación y se arrincono en la pared. Por la desesperación de tener amu en sus brazos. No pensó en el futuro. Ayer habían firmado su compromiso para toda la vida. Eso incluía estar con amu en toda su vida escolar, su adolescencia y adultez. Serena y él que harían en esos años. Matarse o enamorarse por obligación. Estaba desesperándose

— Serena.- mirándolos a todos - ¿Qué demonios hicimos?

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

naiara moon

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

2510mari

Usako-Chiba-T

Familiachibatsukino

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

yssareyes48

starvenus


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo # 4

Serena se le quedo mirando, sí es verdad ella no había pensado, en un futuro, solo en el bienestar de amu. No sé imagino nada más

— El típico caso de colapso mental. — kenji mirándolos – él dolor, no hizo ver lo que estaban haciendo, la desesperación y el anhelo de darle un bienestar a la pequeña. Hizo hacerlo sin pensar sin ninguna razón

— Exacto. — Apoyo su esposa — ¿Qué piensan hacer? – mirándolos

— Mamá y papá. — Seria – podrían cuidar amu. Necesito hablar con mi esposo – quitándole la niña a Darién y regalándole una sonrisa

Darién sonrió esperanzado

— Claro. — su padre tomando a la niña en brazos

— Darién, sígueme. — Darién la siguió y ella camino hasta la habitación de ella y cerró la puerta — ¿quieres, seguir casado conmigo o no?

— No lo sé. — Sinceridad – amu es mi motivación

— No pensemos en amu. — Seria – tengo sueños Darién. Enamorarme, tener hijos. Ser feliz, tener una familia de verdad

— Yo también. — Sentándose alado de ella – ellos confiaron en nosotros

— Sí, Dios esto es muy difícil. — confeso ella — ¿Qué debemos hacer? – mirándolo

— Inténtalo. — Mirándola – eres una mujer hermosa y yo no te soy indiferente – sonriendo y notando cómo se ruborizaba – salgamos, comencemos cómo novios.

— Mejor salir. — apenada

— ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? – suavidad

— No. — Sincera – me a alguien que me hizo sufrir mucho. Me cuesta un poco creer en el amor

— Una vez, ame una mujer. — seriedad

— ¿Y cómo se llamaba? – curiosa

— Era mi madre. — sonriéndole

— Vamos, hablar con mis padres. — levantándose

— ¿Y la boda? – incrédulo

— No, nos casaremos. Hasta que nos amemos de verdad. — ella cruzando los brazos – por cierto. Olvídate que tendrás intimidad conmigo – saliendo de la habitación

Darién quedo ido…

En la sala

Kenji estaba entretenido con la pequeña amu, ikuko estaba realmente seria

— ¿Qué habrán decidido? – ella

— No lo sé, amor. — Su esposo – apoyare a mi hija en todo

— Gracias, papá. — Ella acercándose a ellos – Darién y yo. Hemos decidido, comenzar una relación – notando los ojos brillosos de su madre – no, nos casaremos. Cuando exista amor de nuestra parte

— Mil años. — ikuko furiosa – mi única hija. No se casara jamás, por la iglesia – dramática

— Suegra. — Darién molestarla – usted es dramática

— ¡Qué, dijiste! Grosero. — airada

— Por favor. — kenji serio – dejen de comportarse cómo niños, hija te apoyare en todo. Lo que decidas

— Gracias papá. — Abrazándolo – te amo

— Yo también, pequeña. — abrazándola con amor

— Abuelos por obligación. — ikuko sonriendo – al menos, está hermosa

— Eso sí. — Darién sonriéndole a su sobrina, amu quería que la cargara, el se acerco a kenji y se la quito – vamos mi hermosa, vamos a te tomes tú merienda – alejándose

— No puedo. Negar que esta guapísimo. — ikuko mirando a su hija – tendré nietos lindos

— ¡Mamá! – serena incrédula, antes daba el grito al cielo, ahora lo aceptaba sin ninguna resistencia

— Te puedes imaginar. Cómo me case con ella. — su padre divertido y soltándola – cariño. Sé que ese joven es buen muchacho, se le ve en los ojos – seriedad – hija. No te preocupes por las apariencias, estás casada con él y puedes hacer – avergonzado – una esposa debe con su esposo

Serena sonrojada y ikuko perpleja

— ¡Qué clase de padre eres! – sin poderlo creer

— Estamos en una época. Qué todo es normal. — Bromeándole a su mujer – camina, es hora que nos vayamos para la conferencia – agarrándola del brazo

— Suerte a los dos. — su hija sonriéndoles, ella los acompaño hasta la puerta, para después cerrarla. Unos minutos se unió con Darién, quién estaba entretenido dándole gelatina de fresa

— ¿Esta buena, princesa? – el sonriéndole, amu sonrió

— Claro que le gusta. — ella acercándose a la nevera y sacando una para de ella de sabor de uva – siempre le ha gustado. Todo lo que le hace la tía serena

— Serena. — el limpiándole la boquita a la niña con una servilleta y cargándola – unos días tengo que viajar, a Osaka, para unas fotos de una publicidad muy reconocida allá. Y quiero que vengas conmigo y con amu. Ustedes son mi familia y no puedo dejarlas solas

Serena le latía el corazón con fuerza, sentía mariposas en el estomago. Se imagino que sería por la sorpresa de invitarla y sonrió

— Claro que sí.

— Todo listo. — el alzando a la niña y sonriéndole – es hora, que tía serena te cuide un rato – entregándosela

— Vamos a jugar un poco. — sonriéndole a la pequeña

— Yo me cargare, de hacer un par de llamadas. — alejándose de ellas dos

Serena se encargaba de cuidar amu, Darién estaba organizando todo para su viaje. Quería toda la comodidad de su sobrina y esposa

Ese día fue el comienzo de una pequeña relación, cuando llego el momento de dormir, serena eligió una piyama nada sexy para que Darién no sintiera ninguna atracción física.

— Cariño. — Darién sonriendo, ropa de conejo que llevaba su esposa – así que te coloques un traje de monja. No podrás evitar el deseo que ciento por ti

Serena se sonrojo y camino directo a lado de su cama, se acostó.

— Buenas noches. — girándose y arropándose

— Buenas noches. — dándole un beso en el hombro

Ella se estremeció, suspiro largamente. No se explicaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Prefirió cerrar sus ojos y dormir

Unos días después

Serena siempre antes de dormir, intentaba no mirar a Darién e ignorarlo en la cama. No podía dejarse llevar por momentos. Trataba de tener su mente ocupada en amu, no podía. Darién no sé le estaba poniendo los momentos difícil. Siempre intentaba besarla por sorpresa. Ella esquivaba sus besos sorpresivos

En Osaka

En hotel cristal

— Qué hermoso está. — serena mirando desde la ventana el paisaje

— Sí, que lo es. — él atrás de ella con amu en sus brazos

— ¿Y cuándo, serán tú sección de fotos? – girándolo para mirarlos a los ojos

— Mañana. Hoy podremos salir un rato. — Sonriendo – así que pónganse guapas – entregándole a la niña – voy a bañarme

— Ok. — dándole un beso a la pequeña, acomodo a la niña en la cama, acostarse un rato. Se sentía algo cansada

En eso escucha alguien está tocando la puerta

Ella se levanto de mala gana y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abrió

— ¿Tú quién eres? – la joven mirando a serena con seriedad

Serena cruzando los brazos

— Soy serena. ¿Porque?

— ¿Y Darién? – pregunto

— Se está bañando. — ella seria, quién se creía esa mujer

— Dile, que su . — Sonriendo – vino a buscarlo.

— De verdad. — Asiéndose la sorprendida – cómo que estás muy mal informada – celosa – Darién es mi ¡Esposo! – Cerrándole la puerta en la cara — ¿Quién demonios es ella?

— ¿Qué pasa? – Darién saliendo en toalla

— Una mujer, dice que es tú novia. — ella seria

— Debe de ser Neherenia. — Suspirando – esa mujer. Me tiene ya al borde – furioso – me arrepiento, a verme acostado con ella

— Sigue. — serena fulminándolo con la mirada

— Eso, fue mucho antes de nuestro matrimonio. — mirándola

— No sé. Porque me molesto. — Ella sonriendo – yo también, tuve mis aventuras – dándole la espalda

— Serena. — El celoso – no quiero, sorpresitas – rudeza

— Tranquilo, siempre me cuido. — mintió

— Es mejor, que te bañes. — Serio – yo me encargo de la niña

— No. — Ella agarrándola – tiene que bañarse conmigo – nos vemos

Darién estaba furioso, tan solo de pensar que a serena otro hombre la toco. Ahora el sería el único en su vida. No dejaría que nadie la tocara.

Una hora después

Serena y Darién se fueron para un hermoso restaurante, estuvieron muy contentos al ver amu cómo sonreía al ver a otros niños

— Come. — serena sonriéndole a la niña, tratando de darle un poco de pollo

Amu sonreía divertida

— Princesa. — Darién sonriendo – debe de obedecer a tía serena

Amu sonrió y comió un poco del pollo

— Parece que amu, te hace más caso que a mi. — Ella leve sonrisa – tú tendrás mano dura, con ella. Cuando entre a la adolescencia

— Así tampoco. — Serio – no quiero que me odie – mirándola

— No te odiara. — Sonriendo – para ella será fastidioso, después que crezca vera que lo hacías por amor

— ¿Tú crees? – mirándola

— Claro que sí, yo soy única hija. Mis padres fueron muy duros en mi adolescencia, fui un tanto rebelde. — Suspirando – un día me puse a analizar y descubrí que ellos lo hacían por amor. Tome la decisión de ser niñera. Mis padres no me apoyaron, ahora aceptan que lo haga.

— Eres una rebelde. — Sonriendo – al menos, tú madre es un caso serio.

— Muy. — Ella largo suspiro – cómo, no quiso ser madre nuevamente. Me tomo cómo su único trofeo

— Tampoco exageres.

— No, si supieras lo que me obliga hacer algunas veces. — tristeza

Darién se preocupo. Qué le haría esa mujer a serena, estaba tan triste, algo malo debía de ser.

— Darién. — una mujer acercándose a ellos y sonriéndole a él – cariño, me tienes muy abandonada. ¿Cuándo vas para mi departamento?

— Hola beryl. — un tanto nervioso, era su amante en Osaka, estaba tenso. Observo cómo serena lo miraba con seriedad – aquí en familia, con mi esposa e hija – sonriendo

Beryl quedo de piedra, ella es su amante. Eso fue lo que pensó. Miro a serena y a la niña con ira.

— ¿Y porque, no me avisaste? – Lo encaro – yo esperándote cómo una tonta

— No es el lugar.- Darién mirándola con seriedad

— Salgamos.- airada

— Vamos

Darién y beryl salieron del restaurante

Beryl le metió una fuerte cachetada

— ¡Eres un maldito!

Darién se sorprendió, se acaricio la mejilla

— Lo siento, debí de llamarte

— Gracias a Dios, que jamás me enamore de ti.- alejándose con rapidez

— Me salve de otra.- suspirando con tranquilidad

— Claro.- serena llegándole por detrás con la niña en brazos – ahora estoy segura. Mi esposo es el prostituto de todo Japón – furiosa - ¿Cuántas amantes, tienes en realidad señor chiba?

Darién mirándola y suspirando

— Sí, te digo la verdad. No me matas.- intimidado, por la cara de su esposa

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

2510mari

yssareyes48

starvenus

Usako-Chiba-T

naiara moon

serenakou1180


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo # 5

— Vayamos al hotel. — Ella furiosa – no quiero, hacer un escándalo y medio de la calle

Darién estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía el porqué. Nunca le había temido a una mujer. Serena no es una mujer cualquiera, su esposa a pesar no lo han consumido. Pocos días que estaba viviendo con ella, la respetaba. Mujer única

Ellos caminaron las calles en silencio, serena no lo miraba. El hotel estaba cerca cuando llegaron, serena abrió la puerta y entraron a su habitación. Ella acostó en la niña en el coral cuna y miro a Darién

— Ahora sí. — Cruzando los brazos – dime la verdad. No quiero mentira, nunca me ha gustado

El se sentó en la cama y mirándola a los ojos

— Tengo varias. — leve sonrisa y suspirando – cada viaje que hago, dejo una – confeso

Serena perpleja

— Dios mío. — sin aliento, creía que se iba a desmallar. Camino lentamente y se sentó – eres un zorro, promiscuo, prostituto, mujeriego, insaciable, regalado…. Eres lo peor de los hombres – sin aliento

El sentía mal, no tenía la culpa de ser un hombre tan atractivo, las mujeres le llovían con solo mover sus dedos, siempre estaban dispuestas, a no tener nada serio con él y cómo no tenía ninguna relación con nadie seria. Aceptaba vivir su vida tal como está.

— Sí, estaba soltero. No soy un santo.

— No, me estoy dando de cuenta. No aceptare infidelidad, primero muerta que ser la cornuda de alguien. — furiosa

— Tranquila, no voy hacerlo. — Sinceridad – debes cumplir tus deberes cómo esposa – serio

— Estás loco. — Airada – yo no voy acostarme contigo. No te amo

— Y yo tampoco, la química que existe entre los dos es enorme.— levantándose y acercándose a ella, agarrándola por la cintura, sintió cómo las manos de serena querían alejarse de él, él la apretó más a su cuerpo – quiero demostrarte que sí la hay – colocándole la mano en la nuca y besándola sorpresivamente.

Serena se sintió muy extraña al sentir los labios de Darién, cómo la estaba besando, la realidad que no estaba correspondiéndole al beso, cuando sintió que él estaba acariciándole los labios con la lengua, intento separarse. Fue inútil sus labios comenzaron a reaccionar solos y cerró los ojos, disfrutar del beso, no besaba tan mal. De algo estaba segura estaba besando a la fuerza

Darién dejo de besarla, no puedo evitar observar su hermoso rostro, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo rempujo

— Sí, crees que a la fuerza, conseguirás que es en tú cama. Estas muy equivocado. — airada

— Eres mi mujer. No quieres ser una cornuda. Tienes que cumplir tus deberes como esposa. — serio

— Bueno, así de fácil. — ella indigna

— Así de fácil. — soltándola

— Así que deseas solo mi cuerpo ¿verdad? – Ella caminando él y sentándolo en la cama — ¿quiero saber, que harías sí tuvieras solo mi cuerpo y como te sentirías? – ella alejándose de él y mirándolo

Darién no entendía sus palabras, ¿Qué demonios, estaba insinuando ella?

Ella lo miro con seriedad y se bajo el cierre de su vestido cayendo hacia el suelo, Darién quedo perplejo sin poder moverse, ella se quito toda la ropa quedo completamente desnuda

— Ahora Sr Chiba. — Seriedad – quieres que cumpla con tus deberes cómo esposa, aquí estoy cumple de una maldita vez – votando chispa por sus ojos de lo furiosa que estaba.

El no puedo evitar el hermoso cuerpo de serena, nunca se imagino que fuera tan perfecta. Se levanto y la beso de manera tan intimida que serena estaba segura que no se detendría, ella le enseñaría a ese su esposo, una mujer podía ser su peor pesadilla

La tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito en la cama, se quito la ropa con rapidez, ella solo lo miraba. Estaba tan molesta que no se preocupo en sentir vergüenza de su desnude. No era la primera vez que tenía intimidad con un hombre, su primera vez había sido muy doloroso, no se acordaba de nada en realidad y lo peor que estuvo con un extraño. Lo bueno de perder su virginidad a los 21 años fue que no hubo consecuencias ningún tipo, cuando sintió las manos de Darién cómo estaba acariciándola íntimamente se estremeció, intento tener auto control, no darle gusto que estaba disfrutando de sus caricias.

Darién no podía evitar detenerse desde que la vio aquel día, no podía evitar soñar con ella y en hacerla suya por completo, acaricio su cuerpo con aquella pasión, sin prestar atención en si su esposa o no estaba disfrutando.

Serena estaba completamente concentrada en otro pensar en otra cosa, que disfrutar de la intimidad que estaba viendo aquella noche, sintió cuando el entro en ella y no puedo evitar suspirar para que no se diera de cuenta estaba disfrutando de su unión, cuando Darién termino serena se separo de el brusquedad.

Ella recuperando el aliento

— Eres pésimo amante. — Ella burla – no sé cómo, puedes tener tantas amantes. Primero saciaste tus ganas de cavernícolas y ni si quiera pensaste en mi. He tenido mejores – levantándose y caminando hacia el baño

Darién quedo perplejo, que le había pasado. Siempre pensaba en que su pareja disfrutara de sus caricias, estaba vez no había hecho nada para que ella sintiera algo, tan cegado estaba en hacerla suya que no se percató de ese gran error, se levanto de la cama y entro al baño y miro a su esposa

— Serena. — acercándose a ella

Serena al sentir sus manos cómo le acariciaba la espalda

— Aléjate. — Dolida – ya conseguiste lo que deseabas ¿verdad? ahora vete.

— No, debió de ser así. Puede notar que no fue tú primera vez. — decepcionado

— No, que creías. — Girándose y mirándolo a los ojos – sí he estado con varios hombres, claro no me acuesto con los padres de los niños que cuido. Solo con los mis novios – seria y observando que estaba serio — ¿Qué estás arrepentido o qué? – desafiante

— No, solo que no debió de ser así. — el sinceridad y acercándose a ella, agarrándola por la cintura — ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Ella empujándolo

— No, cuando pruebo algo que no me gusto, no lo vuelvo a comer – sonriendo con maldad – para mí eres pésimo amante, cuidadito te vas a buscarte otra, soy capaz y te lo corto – cerrando la puerta para bañarse

Darién se fue, tomo su bóxer y se lo coloco. Fue a ver a la pequeña amu y estaba profundamente dormida.

— Gracias a Dios que no viste, esto. — Avergonzado de sí mismo — ¿Qué demonios, me hiciste serena? – molesto

En el baño

— Te voy hacer sufrir Darién, se que tú punto débil es la intimidad, cada rose que ganas o cada acaricia te hare demostrar que para mí son asquerosas. — pensó ella molesta – sé que estoy utilizando mi cuerpo. Sí es para darte una lección lo hare.

Ella se dio un baño y luego salió del baño, para acostarse a dormir, Darién entro al baño y se acostó media hora después

— Serena. — acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cintura

— Suéltame. — Airada – no me toques

— Perdóname. — suavidad

— Cállate sí. — quitándole la mano de su cintura y girándose para darle la espalda

Darién le dolió su rechazo, no se explicaba él porque

Al día siguiente, fue normal serena y Darién desayunaron en el hotel para irse. Al set y sacarse esas dichosas fotos, cuando llegaron Darién presento a serena cómo su esposa y la pequeña su hija adoptiva. Sus compañeros quedaron asombrados y boquiabiertos con aquella información, la revista le saco una foto para ser ellos exclusivos en la nueva vida del modelo Darién Chiba, el acepto le dieran un dinero extra.

Después de un día atareado, serena guardo todas sus pertenencias en la maleta y necesitaba irse de ahí

— ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Darién mirándola y bajando a la niña para que caminara un poco

— Qué crees. — Ella sin mirarlo – necesito irme de aquí

— ¿Porque? – acercándose a ella

— Este lugar no me gusta. — Cerrando la maleta y mirándolo – quieres quedarte hazlo. Yo no

— Ok. — serio y tomando sus pertenecías

En Japón

— Esta bien hacer esto. — mujer mirando a su esposo

— Claro que sí. — sonriéndole y abrazándola – así esos dos, se darán de cuenta que son el uno para el otro

— Yo no estoy convencida de nada. — Ella suspirando y tocándose el vientre – enterarme de mi embarazo me ha dejado atónita

Su esposo sonrió

— Para mí también, volveremos a comenzar. — dándole un beso y acariciándole el vientre – solo tenemos que esperar un poco más para sorprenderlos

— Sí. — sonriendo

Una semana después

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena se encontraba terminando de guardar la ropa de la niña en la maleta, Andrew les había avisado que los abuelos maternos, querían tenerla los fines de semana, ellos aceptaron en dársela. ¿Quién era ellos, para no hacerlo? Miraba a la niña que estaba entretenida con el nuevo juguete que Darién le había obsequiado, lo emocionada que estaba

— Hola mi princesa. — Darién cargándola y dándole un beso en la frente — ¿Qué le falta? – mirando a serena

— Todo está listo, le hice su merienda y su ropita acomodada, ordenada. Les hice una lista, de lo que es alérgica.

— Perfecto. — sonriéndole

— Busca sus juguetes, favoritos. — ella seria, desde que llegaron de Osaka. Todo seguía igual, muchas veces intentado seducirla. Lo esquiva y evite que la toque. Es cuando ella quiera, lo iba a utilizar para enseñarle ¿Quién manda?

Darién le busco sus juguetes, le dio mucho besos para que no lo extrañara tanto

— Te portas bien con los abuelos.— alegre – nada de ser maldades

Amu sonrió

— Darién. — Serena llegando – Andrew vino por la niña

— Ok

Ellos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

— Hola lita. — serena sonriéndole

— Hola amiga. — Abrazándola y sonriendo – amu es hora que veas a tus abuelitos, te abrecen y te consientan

— Sí. — Darién entregándosela – te portas bien princesa

— Claro que sí. — lita dándole un beso en la frente a la niña

— Vámonos amor. — Andrew mirando a su novia

— Adiós, preciosa. — Serena dándole un beso en la frente a su sobrina – nos veremos el lunes

— Bye. — dijeron la pareja y se retiraron

Serena y Darién miraron cómo ellos se alejaban

— ¿Y sí salimos a cenar? – Darién alegre

— Sí, tengo ganas de comer comida mexicana. — sonriendo

Darién acercándose a ella

— ¿Nos damos un baño juntos? – agarrándola por la cintura

Ella separándose de él

— No, gracias. — alejándose de él

— Eres mi mujer. — furioso y atrás de ella — ¿Qué paso, en Osaka entonces?

Serena giró para mirarlos a los ojos

— Puro sexo, nada más.

— No hables así. — asombrado

— ¿Por qué, solo los hombres lo dicen? – colocando las manos en la cintura

— Serena. ¿Qué hice mal? – desesperado

— Tú personalidad, todo tú me molesta. — grito seria – no te soporto. Te crees mucho por ser un modelo, tener un físico espectacular. Por eso me cuesta, corresponderte de la manera que deseas. Tanto deseas tener sexo conmigo, estaré dispuesta, eso sí. Sera como si estuvieras con una muñeca…. No pienso engrandecer tú maldito ego

En otro parte de Japón

— Por fin en Tokio. — Richard sonriendo – voy a recuperar a mi hija. Cómo sea

— Amor. — Mujer sonriéndole — ¿estás seguro, niña es tuya?

— Claro que lo estoy, melissa. — dándole un beso en los labios a su novia – entre los dos la criaremos

— Deseo conocerla. — leve sonrisa

— Pronto

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién se sentó en el mueble, las palabras de serena lo habían golpeado gravemente, nadie lo dicho palabras tan dolorosas e hirientes. Estaba seguro de algo jamás se acercaría a ella. Nunca más

En el baño

Serena estaba llorando en la ducha, sabía que se había pasado un poco con sus palabras, no podía evitar pensar que su primera vez fue tan extraña, solo recuerda la espalda de hombre y su piel morena, tenía un buen físico, intento recordar más que fue inútil, habían pasado tres años desde su primera vez.

Dos horas después

Serena se encontraba comiendo pizza y mirando la televisión, sintió que Darién se fue de la casa, suspiro y siguió comiendo

Hola gracias por sus Rw: A

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

Usako-Chiba-T

naiara moon

Suki angeles

Magguie Aino

2510mari

yssareyes48

starvenus

Les doy la Bienvenida A:

isabel20

teresitamoon

Aviso

Sé que este capítulo, podrá sorprenderlas, tenía ganas de borrarla y escribir otro capítulo, al final decidí publicarlo. Ojala que sea de su agrado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo # 6

Darién no tenia ningún rumbo fijo, se metió un bar llamado "Moon" camino un poco ahí estaba Mary Yuet, su amante de Tokio

— Hola cariño. — ella acercándose coquetamente a él

— Hola mary. — Dándole un beso en los labios — ¿y cómo te ha ido?

— Bien. — Feliz de verlo – me tienes muy abandonada – haciendo puchero

— Lo siento, te tendré más abandonada. — Serio — ¿supiste que me case?

Mary frunzo el ceño

— Lo leí ayer.

— No, podemos seguir juntos. — tomando un poco de whisky

— ¿Piensas dejarme? – Incrédula – ella no es nada hermosa

— Es mi esposa. — Molestándose – por favor, lo nuestro fue espectacular en su momento. No podemos seguir

— Yo no soy celosa. — ella cariñosamente

— Ella sí. — fastidio

Mary lo miro con seriedad, no iba arrogarle.

— ¡Tú te lo pierdes! – alejándose

— Darién. — rei sonriéndole

— Rei. — Alegre de ver a una vieja amiga, fue la única que no se llevo a la cama — ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Muy bien. — Risueña – me entere que te casaste y déjame decirte que tú esposa es muy hermosa

— Gracias amiga. — Sonriéndole y tomando un poco más de su bebida – vivir con ella es un infierno – le confesó – ella me odia, me duele sus palabras.

Rei sonrió

— Amigo, estas es enamorado de ella

El la miro perplejo

— ¡Yo que! – sin creerlo

— Sí. — Alegre – por fin Darién Chiba está enamorado. No es exactamente de su madre – burlona

— Eso es imposible. — serio

— Sí lo es. Dime cuando la vez te emocionas y no sabes el ¿por qué?

— Sí

— Te dan ganas de besarla y abrazarla. Siempre estar a su lado sin ni si quiera besarla o tenerla en la cama

El asintió

— Estás enamorado.

— No, eso no es amor. — Fastidio – es imposible, que siento por ella es admiración, nadie se enamora en menos de un mes

— Cariño, Cupido flecha de la manera menos creíble

— Me niego.

— Eres tan cabeza dura, jamás lo vas a reconocer. — ella cruzando los brazos

— Único que se estás loca. — riéndose

Unas horas después

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién llego a la casa como alrededor de las dos de la mañana, se tuvo que venir porque la lluvia apareció de repente logrando que se mojara todo, dentro de poco comenzaría a tronar, camino hacia la habitación y se metió en el baño se quito la ropa, se baño rápidamente. Para dormir un poco, cuando se hundió en la cama miro a serena que estaba tranquilamente dormida, cerró los ojos

Serena se encontraba desesperada, alguien la tenia abrazada sin quererla soltar

— Déjame. — Ella desesperada – suéltame – sentir los labios besándola fuertemente y obligándola a corresponderle, intento soltarse, nada funcionaba—

— Vas a ser mía. — hombre besándole el cuello y acariciándole el cuerpo con una mano

— ¡No, suéltame! – grito desesperada y intentando mirar a su atacante y se sorprendió al verlo – suéltame seiya, suéltame ¡Ya! – grito lleno de miedo

— No bombón, así cómo le regalaste tú virginidad a un desconocido. Tienes que ser mía. — seiya acariciándola

— ¡Serena! – Darién desesperado y moviéndola, estaba asustado, ella estaba muy pálida y sudada

Ella abrió los ojos y se sentó, coloco su mano en su corazón y soltó su llanto

Su esposo la abrazo con fuerza, hasta que ella se calmara

— Tranquila. — Suavemente – aquí estoy yo

— Darién. — Abrazándolo con fuerza – júrame, no me dejas sola

— Te lo juro. — dándole un beso en la frente

Ella se calmo después de un rato, quedo abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Gracias. — De repente hablo – tenía mucho tiempo, que no tenía ese sueño

— Dime. — Angustiado — ¿te violaron?

— No, mi prometido. Quiera que estuviera con él. A la fuerza. — Suavidad – pude defenderme a tiempo y lo golpee

— ¿Y porque? ¿Quería ser eso? – dudoso

— Porque, le di mi virginidad a un desconocido y no a él. — le reveló avergonzada

— ¡He! – perplejo

— No lo recuerdo muy bien, fue una fiesta. Recuerdo su espalda y su piel. — Apenada – fue algo, jamás sabré explicar. Estaba tomada y el también. Creo yo

— Le dijiste la verdad. — incrédulo

— Claro que sí, dos semanas seria nuestra boda

— ¡Qué! ¿Te ibas a casar?

— Sí. — Separándose de él – fuimos novios desde los dieciocho hasta los veintiuno, le pedí que me esperara hasta el día de nuestra boda. Yo falle – avergonzada

— ¿Y no sabes, quién fue? – incrédulo

— No lo sé. — Separándose de él poco a poco – gracias a Dios que no hubo consecuencias

— Al menos. — el seriedad

— Gracias por despertarme de ese sueño. — mirándolo y levantándose de la cama

— ¿Para dónde vas? – le pregunto

— Un vaso de agua

— Vamos. — él acampanándola

Ellos dos se fueron hacia la cocina, tomaron un poco de agua se dirigieron, de nuevo a la cama, cómo a los cinco minutos comenzó a tronar, serena abrazo a Darién

— ¿Qué sucede? – el sonriendo

— No me gustan los truenos. — un poco de miedo

— Estás grandecita. — tratando de quitarle los brazos de su cuerpo, ella lo apretaba mas

— Por favor. — pidió

— Está bien. — resignado y cerrando los ojos – buenas noches

— No, te duermas. — moviéndolo

— Déjame dormir. — el quejándose

— Tengo miedo

— Horita se te quita. — cerrando nuevamente los ojos

Ella lo beso, él quedo quieto

— Anda. — separándose de sus labios

— ¿Por qué me besaste? – él molesto y quitándole las manos de su cuerpo – no me toques

— Lo siento. — Ella – estás furioso por lo que te dije ¿verdad?

— Claro que lo estoy. — levantándose de la cama, sintió las manos deteniéndolo y abrazándolo por la espalda

— Se que fui muy cruel contigo, estoy furiosa por lo que me paso hace unos años, el era si, le recuerdo porque lo acaricie y bueno, por eso no soporto un hombre con ese porte. Tú no me has asco y nada de eso, cuando estuvimos en Osaka disfrute tus caricias, me gusto mucho. Me enfurecí, porque sentí que me estabas viendo cómo un objeto sexual y no cómo una mujer de carne y hueso.

Darién quito sus manos de su cuerpo y giro para mirarla los ojos

— Yo fui un idiota, no debí tratarte así. — Acariciándole el mentón – creo que te hice recordar tú primera vez.

Ella negó

— Para nada, estaba tan bloqueada. — Bajando la cabeza – discúlpame ¿sí? Quiero desahogar con alguien lo que me ha pasado. Tú no tienes la culpa.

— Déjame demostrarte esta noche, que puedes disfrutar en mis brazos. — pidió y acercándose a besar sus labios

— Hazlo. — Ella pidió – quiero, conocer al verdadero Darién

En otro lado de Japón

Seiya estaba mirando a su amante

— No cabe duda, hotaru cada vez lo hacemos mejor. — riéndose

Hotaru lo miro mal

— Cállate. — molesta y mirándolo mal – no sé qué te vi

— Lo bueno que soy. — abrazándola

Ella se lo quito de encima

— Me voy. — Caminando hacia el baño, sintió cómo su amante la tomo de la cintura y la llevo de nuevo a la cama — ¿Qué haces?

— Te irás mañana. — con decisión

— Mi padre va matar. — Ella quejándose y tratando de bajar a seiya que se encontraba encima de ella – deja irme

— No, tú padre sabe que estamos saliendo. — sonriendo y besándole el cuello

— Es en serio. — Ella queja – le prometí que hoy estaría en casa – seria

— Déjalo. — Agarrándole la cara – deja que se encargue de disfrutar con su noviecita

Hotaru se molesto con ese comentario, que lo cacheteo

— No te metas con mi padre. — Rempujándolo – tonto

— Oye. — él molesto y agarrándola del brazo – sabes muy bien, no me gusta que golpeen

Ella se zafo y el la tomo de nuevo, comenzaron a forcejear, logando que hotaru cayera se golpeara con el piso en la cabeza

— ¡Ay! – ella quejándose del dolor

— Hotaru. — el preocupándose y levantándola – tenemos que ir un hospital – notando cómo estaba sangrando la ceja – te golpeas duro.

— Estúpido. — molesta y llorando

— Esto me pasa, por salir con una niña de dieciocho. — quejándose

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién y serena se encontraban sonriendo y besándose una cada vez más, deseaban seguir acariciándose, hasta que sus cuerpos no puedan más

Al día siguiente

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Richard estaba tocando el timbre, necesitaba ver a su hija. Seguía tocando, nadie abría la puerta

Darién despertó con el ruido del timbre, le dolía horrible la cabeza, no sé acordaba de casi nada, miro a un lado y ahí estaba serena desnuda y abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – pensando, sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar nuevamente el timbre, se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, se coloco rápidamente su bóxer para luego el pantalón, fue a ver quién lo estaba atormentando, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta

— ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Acaso no respeta el sueño ajeno! – Darién furioso

Richard mirándolo con seriedad

— Vengo por mi hija

— ¿Qué hija? – Darién seriedad

— Amu es mi hija. — el serio

Darién perplejo

— No lo es. — Serena acercándose, llevaba un vestido rosado con mangas, hasta las rodillas – ella es hija de Taiki no tuya – seria

— No te creo.— mirándola mal

— Claro que sí.— tomando una foto de amu recientemente – mírala bien, no es tú hija

Richard la miro detenidamente, sí es verdad. Podía parecerse a amy, tenía ciertas cosas de Taiki.

— No es mi hija

— Te lo dije. — ella sería

Richard se fue triste, pensando tendría algo de amy y de él

— ¿Por qué ese tipo, creo que mi sobrina era su hija? – Darién mirándola con seriedad

— Ellos, fueron pareja. Antes que se fijara en Taiki. Bueno antes que Taiki destruyera su relación. — ella informándole

— Taiki ¿Qué? – perplejo

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

naiara moon

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

isabel20

Usako-Chiba-T

yssareyes48

Mary Yuet

2510mari

Starvenus

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Conyta Moonlight

sayuri1707

Guest


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo # 7

Serena quedo mirándolo, cómo era posible que no supiera la historia de su primo y su amiga.

— Amy y Richard, fueron novios por mucho tiempo. Amy descubre que está embarazada, le iba a contar a Richard. El no quería escucharla necesitaba irse para un viaje con su padre, ella estaba muy triste y Taiki la conocía en la universidad, estando ahí ella comenzó a sentirse mal, tú primo la ayudo, ella tuvo un aborto espontaneo. Taiki intento comunicarse con Richard más de una vez, el no contestaba las llamadas, más bien no quería amy lo molestara. Los padres de amy no estaban en el país y Taiki se la tuvo que llevar para su casa. Sin darse cuenta se enamoraron, Richard jamás acepto y no la perdono.

— Wow.- el sin pestañar – con razón su matrimonio tan deprisa – mirándola

— Después de casi siete meses de conociéndose, quedaron embarazados.- sonriéndole

— Por eso. Se casaron tan rápidamente, cuando le preguntaba en dónde se habían conocido.- serio – decía que después me lo contaría

— Sera que no sé sentía orgulloso, de acabar una relación.- mirándolo

— Puede ser.- suspirando - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Dime

— ¿Qué sucedió, anoche? – mirándola

Ella lo miro sin poderlo creer, en la madrugada había tenido la mejor experiencia sexual, el no se acordaba de nada. Un bruto es lo que era… se lo iba a ser pagar caro.

— Cómo bruto, cavernícola. Llegaste tomado y exigiendo tus deberes cómo marido y te lo concedí.- mintiéndole

— No lo recuerdo.- sinceridad – por eso odio tomar – desesperado – me paso igual, cuando estuve con aquella chica – levantándose y mirándola – no debió de suceder

— Claro que no.- susurró

— Voy a darme un baño.- retirándose y dejándola sola

— Te odio.- comenzando a llorar – eres un maldito – desesperada – no voy a confiar en nadie, nunca más

Darién estaba dándose una ducha, no podía evitar pensar que lo había hecho la noche anterior, solo recordaba la lluvia y que había llegado a casa. No recuerda nada más, estaba sintiéndose muy mal. Nunca recordaba lo que hacía después, su mente se bloqueaba.

Día lunes

Serena recibió amu sonriendo y feliz de tenerla de nuevo en casa, observo a la niña triste. Eso la preocupo, no estaba sonriendo cómo. Sí no quiera estar con ellos, hablaría con Darién sobre eso. Tenía que esperarlo, estaba vez estaba en su trabajo, no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando está en su mundo de fotos. Le dio un baño a la pequeña para luego, ponerla a jugar un poco.

En empresa Cristal

Darién estaba deseoso de que terminara la sección de fotos, desde que se quedo dormido en el camerino, tuvo un sueño con serena que le confesaba ciertas cosas, tenía que ser verdad, no parecía un simple sueño.

— Listo.- Artemis mirándolo

— Gracias a Dios.- Darién acercándose a su camerino

— Vamos a beber.- le propuso su jefe

— Artemis, no puedo

— Desde que te casaste, no miras a ninguna mujer.- burlón

— Y tú que.- Darién mirándolo con seriedad – luna te tiene, cómo corderito

— No mucho.- Artemis sonriendo, su esposa luna es un caso único

— ¿Y tú hija, cómo está? – curioso

— Diana, traviesa. Tiene cinco años y pareciera que tuviera diez, tiene un mundo.- el orgulloso

— Ustedes, que la tienen consentida.- riéndose

— Qué te puedo decir, es mi bebita.- alegre

— Te dejo

— Ok.- retirándose

Darién se cambio de ropa, para irse a su casa. Cuando salió de la empresa, una de ex amante estaba esperándolo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – mirando con seriedad a neherenia

— Vine, hablar contigo.- seriedad

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? – serio

— Estoy embarazada. Antes que dudes, estoy dispuesta hacerme la prueba del ADN

Darién soltó una fuerte carcajada

— Eso es imposible, me hice una vasectomía hace unos años atrás.- mintió

Neherenia furiosa

— Maldito.- se subió a su auto airada su plan había fallado

— Me salve.- suspirando – no me hubiera imaginado la cara de serena – quitándole el seguro de su auto, se subió en él y arranco

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena termino de darle de comer amu y la llevo de nuevo al juego, cuando sintió que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, se imagino que seria Darién y se acerco, para su sorpresa no era el

— ¿Qué haces, aquí? – Mirando a su ex prometido - ¿Por qué entras así a mi casa? – furiosa

— Bombón, es difícil conseguir una llave.- cerrando la puerta y sonriendo – vengo a divertirme un poquito, con la mujer que quiero

— Lárgate.- serena nerviosa, eso no podía estar pasando, tenía que estar soñando. No permitiría que abusara de ella - ¡Lárgate! – grito desesperada

Darién iba entrando a la casa, escucho los gritos de serena, cuando entro, encontró en el sofá dormida y desesperada, la movió un poco

— Serena soy yo.

— ¡Suéltame! – angustiada

— Soy yo. Darién.- suavidad

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y no puedo evitar abrazarlo

— Tenía mucho miedo.- sollozando

— Shhh.- acariciándole el cabello – solo fue un mal sueño

— No sé, porque tengo miedo.- le confeso

— Ese maldito, no regresaras más.- sonriéndole

— Te acuerdas de lo…- dudosa

— Sí, me acuerdo. Discúlpame por olvidarlo, cuando tomo. Pareciera que mi mente, se bloqueara.- sinceridad

Ella lo volvió abrazar, Darién sintió el peso de serena muy ligero y se dio de cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento, la cargo con cuidado, la llevo para la habitación, la deposito en la cama y la toco. Descubrió que tenía fiebre, la dejo en la habitación, fue por amu para tenerla cerca a las dos, cuando llego a la habitación la tomo entre sus brazos, volvió a la habitación.

— Amu, tenemos que cuidar a la tía serena, está enfermita

Amu sonrió

— Darién.- ella con dificultad – llama a mis padres

— ¿En dónde está el teléfono? – le pregunto

— En mi celular está.- ella – llama a mi mamá

Él tomo el celular de su esposa, se pudo comunicar con ikuko y le pidió que viniera que su esposa estaba enferma. En menos de media hora ikuko estaba ahí

— Mamá.- serena mirándola – llévate amu, para la casa. Darién cuidara bien de mí

— Segura.- ikuko mirándola

— Sí.- leve sonrisa

— Está bien.- sonriéndole y tomando las cosas que necesitara para amu

Menos de diez minutos, Darién y serena estaban completamente solos.

Darién tocándola

— ¿Y cómo te sientes?

— Me duele el cuerpo.- le confesó – creo que es gripe, necesito recuperarme no puedo enfermar amu y a ti

— No, te preocupes por mí. Con maquillaje todo se soluciona.- sonriéndole, en realidad estaba preocupado estaba realmente pálida – vamos a darte un baño y tomarte una rica sopa que se está haciendo

Ella incrédula

— ¿Tú, la hiciste?

— Sí, tú madre me ayudo un poquito.- mirándola y noto que su esposa no le creía mucho – está bien la hizo ella, soy pésimo cocinando

Ella sonrió y se levanto un poco para quedar sentada

— ¿Me podrías ayudar a desvestirme? – sonrojada

— Claro que sí.- ayudándola a quitarle la camisa y después los pantalones, solo había quedado en ropa intima

— Llévame al baño.- mirándolo

El la cargo y la llevo al baño, mirándola

— Me voy

— No.- ella – voltéate

— Serena, te he visto ya desnuda.- seriedad

— Sí.- quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en la tina, miro cómo Darién abría el grifo, el agua comenzó a caer, no puedo evitar templar – está fría

— Eres cobarde.- sentándose en piso y sonriéndole

— Es por la fiebre.- tosiendo, coloco sus manos en la tina – me duele el cuerpo y mucho

— Pobre de ti.- preocupado – termines de darte el baño, te tomas la pastilla que te trajo ikuko

— Ok

Darién se quedo con ella, hasta que termino de bañarse, la fiebre aun no bajaba. Decidió darle una pastilla, cuando ella se la tomo le pidió que la abrazara, sentía demasiado frio, él la abrazo hasta que noto que se había quedado dormida, le dio un beso en la frente y quedo a su lado para cuidarla

En otro sitio de Japón

— Es mejor volver.- la mujer mirándolo

— No podemos.- el muy serio – serena no puede enterarse de la verdad. Hicimos un trato

— Lo sé, me estoy arrepintiendo.- ella con tristeza – quiero tener a serena de mi lado

El hombre negó con la cabeza y dejo a la mujer completamente sola

Hola Gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco mucho A:

yssareyes48

isabel20

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

2510mari

Magguie Aino

Usako-Chiba-T

serenakou1180

Guest

starvenus

Conyta Moonlight

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

BONNY83

Paulanic

eloina - morenozabala

Nadya


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo # 8

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién espero que serena despertara para darle la sopa, noto que tenia mejor semblante y estaba sonriendo, la fiebre había bajo, solo tocia de vez en cuando, una parte lo tenía aliviado, se notaba que serena se recuperaría pronto.

Al día siguiente

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, noto que Darién estaba a su lado y sonrió

— Buenos días

— Buenos días. — Estirándose y mirándola — ¿y cómo te sientes?

— Cómo sí un camión, me paso por encima. — le confeso – un par de horas estaré bien

— Eso espero. — Tocándola – no tienes fiebre, es un alivio

— Sí. — sonriéndole

— Voy a comprarte algo de comer. — levantándose de la cama

— No, te preocupes. — mirándolo – papá vendrá a traernos algo

— ¿Segura?

— Sí

El timbre sonó

Ella sonrió

— Ve

El salió de la habitación, para su sorpresa ahí estaba kenji con unas bolsas negras

— Traje, el desayuno y el almuerzo. — sonriendo

Darién quedo perplejo, se notaba que su esposa conocía muy bien a sus padres, lo ayudo con las bolsas

— Cada vez, que serena se enferma. Siempre venimos ayudarla. — kenji sonriendo – me gusta la independencia de mi pequeña.

— Hoy amaneció, sintiéndose un poco mejor. — Le comenta – horita está en la cama

— Estaba. — Ella bajando las escaleras lentamente, Darién fue ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones, se acercaron a kenji – hola papá, no te saludo de beso en la mejilla. Por qué después te enfermo.

— Eso sí. — Sonriéndole – aquí traje la comida y algo de helado

— Gracias papi. — tosiendo

— Traje, medicina para la tos. — progenitor

— Gracias papá, te adoro

— Yo a ti princesita, por cierto. Amu está muy feliz a nuestro lado.- le informa – es un amor

Darién y serena sonrieron

En Osaka

— Entonces, eres mary.- beryl mirándola

— Sí, fui mujer de Chiba. Me dejo y no pienso quedarme tranquila

— Perdón por la demora.- neheria llegando – el trafico

— Qué bueno verte.- Faby sentándose alado de baryl – ese desgraciado nos dejo a todas

— Esperen ahí.- Maggui trayendo galletas – aun faltan algunas chicas, ese mujeriego cómo que lo tiene de oro

— Es un tigre en la cama.- comenta Starvenus

— Es un adonis.- conyta suspirando

— Ese desgraciado se merece una lección.- Bonny seriedad – así que sea el hombre de nuestros sueños, tenemos que vengarnos de él

— Yo tengo una idea.- Isabel mirándolas

— ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto yssa

— Bueno yo…- Isabel

— Yo tengo una mejor idea.- Mari sonriendo

— Hablen.- impaciente nadya

— Vamos a secuestrarlo y tenerlo para nosotras.- Sayuri

— No es mala idea.- mary sonriendo – podríamos turnarnos para que cada quién, lo disfrutara

— Noooo.- Faby seria – eso seria, muy tonto

— Claro que no.- conyta apoyando a mary – yo quiero tenerlo en mi cama

— Yo en la mía.- maggui

Las chicas comenzaron a pelear, neherenia estaba planeando su propio plan, utilizaría a las chicas para que se después irse muy lejos. Darién no sería de ella, tampoco de nadie más

En Tokio

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Kenji se había retirado, dejándolos completamente solos, serena se dio un baño desayuno, para después tomar medicamento para la tos y dormir un poco, Darién estaba acompañándola todo el tiempo, cuando se quedo dormida le acaricio la mejilla y el cabello cariñosamente, no podía evitar de mirarla es tan hermosa, su cabello, sus ojos y su personalidad la hacía ver muy encantadora, sintió deseo de besarla y abrazarla, tenerla así por siempre. Tenía miedo, estaba enamorando de ella, miedo que ello lo rechazara, ella no demostraba alguna muestra de sentir algo por él, no podía darse el lujo de ser abierto con sus sentimientos, desde ese día todo cambio

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de Amy y Taiki

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Amu vamos.- serena sonriéndole

— Sí.- la niña emocionada

— Los abuelitos, querrán darte muchos besos.- ella abriendo la puerta, ahí están Andrew que venía a buscar a la niña – gracias por venir, estaba pensando en llevarla

— No serena, no te preocupes.- Andrew sonriéndole – vamos, amu

Amu sonrió feliz y se fue con Andrew, lita, todos los fines de semana se la llevaban para la casa de los abuelos maternos, Darién no le gustaba sentía que amu, venia cambiado de allá, comenzó a decir palabras un poco más clara, estaba de acuerdo, cómo serena le convenció acepto, su relación ha mejorado mucho, salen a comer y disfrutan juntos la intimidad, serena abierto un poco más sus sentimiento, no quiero admitir que esta enamorándose de él, en cambio Darién, estaba completamente enamorado de serena, la amaba demasiado para separarse de ella. Había cambiado mucho, estaba más atento a ella y trababa de complacerla en todo.

— Por fin.- mary mirando a todas las amantes de Darién Chiba

— Ya perdí la cuenta.- suspira Maggui – lo importante, que nos vamos a vengar de él

— Buscar a todas, fue una locura.- conyta lo que viajaron para encontrarlas, algunas estaban casadas, le explicaron nadie como él en la cama. Se sintieron mal porque se caso. Algunas siguieron con sus vidas. Ellas no podían, necesitan vengarse

— Vamos para un hotel.- Faby mirándolas

— No, vamos para un restaurante.- Isabel

— Vamos a comprar recuerdo.- Bonny

— No.- quejándose Starvenus – quiero, dormir

— Vamos.- seria Yssa

— Caminemos.- ordeno sayuri

Mary y Mari suspiraron, todos se fueron a los lugares que deseaban visitar

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa para darse un baño, sabía que la pequeña amu no estaría porque Andrew siempre se la llevaba los fines de semanas, algo que lo estaba molestando. No podía salir con ellas en familia, nunca estaba la niña con ellos. Entro a la habitación y encontró a serena dormida en la cama se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, para no despertarla. Entro al baño

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a los lados, sería un sueño, estaba segura que Darién estaba ahí. Se levanto y escucho ruido en el baño, sonrió sí estaba ahí. En los pocos meses que han podido compartir, sentía muchas cosas por él, tenía miedo de reconocer que lo amaba, no quería sufrir al menos prefería estar así, llevarse bien y compartir.

Ella abrió la puerta del baño

— Darién

— Dime.- él lavándose el cabello

— ¿Quieres comer? – mirándolo

— Sí, tengo mucha hambre, no pude comer nada en la empresa.- terminando de sacándose el champú - ¿quieres salir, hoy en la noche?

— No.- ella mirándolo, desde la mañana se ha sentía muy extraña. No estaba sintiéndose muy bien del estomago, no había vomitado si tenias nauseas. Eso siempre le pasaba, estaba a punto de llevar su periodo – prefiero quedarme en casa

— ¿Te sientes mal? – alarmándose

— No.- leve sonrisa – quiero quedarme en casa.

— Ok, regálame unos minutos para irme contigo.- sonriéndole

Serena bajo salió de la habitación y se fue directo a la cocina, preparo la mesa, con cuidado. Observada que a Darién le gustaba los arreglos florales y sobre todo las rosas rojas, él le había contado que su madre le gustaban y que siempre tenían un hermoso jardín hermoso, lamentablemente su casa no era propiedad de ellos y cuando murieron, tuvo que despedirse de todo lo que amaba, a pesar que sus tíos quisieron darle un hermoso jardín jamás lo sintió propio, cómo era el de su madre. Ella trataba de complacerlo y tener rosas rojas cada vez que iba a almorzar con ella, algunas veces tenía que viajar, dos días lo máximo. Ella prefería quedarse en casa que irse con él, por amu no podía llevársela para todas partes y después como se la llevaba a los padres de amy, algo que decirle. Desde que amy venía de visitas de sus abuelos, estaba muy extraña hasta llorosa.

— Serena.- él acercándose y colocando sus manos en su cintura - ¿Qué piensas?

Ella sonrió

— En amu.

— Vamos a comer.- él

— Claro.- ella sonriendo y separándose de él – ven

Darién se sentó alado de ella y sonrió. Miro como su esposa le servía la comida y sonrió al ver las rosas rojas.

— Gracias serena

Ella mirándolo

— ¿Por qué?

— Por tener siempre, las rosa rojas.- alegre

— De nada.- sentándose – sabes, tenemos que hablar seriamente de amu – mirándolo – amu cada vez quieres estar en casa de sus abuelos. A llorado algunas veces por ellos – seria – deberíamos ir allá

— Mañana.- mirándola – no podemos estar así, he notado el cambio de amu. Pareciera que no quiere estar con nosotros

— Parece que no soy la única que lo noto.- ella tomando un poco de jugo

— ¿Y solo tomaras jugo? – él mirándola

— Sí, tengo un poco de acides. Ganas de vomitar.- suspirando

— Serena.- sonriendo - ¿puede ser, que estés embarazada?

— No lo creo.- mirándolo – me tomo la pastilla de un día después, usamos protección algunas veces. Así que no lo creo.

— Igual puede ser.

— No, sería bueno. Más ahora que apenas estamos comenzando, no quiero ser madre aun.- seriedad

Darién no puedo evitar enojarse, sí llegara a tener un hijo con serena, seria él día mas feliz de su vida, anhelaba tener su propia familia, es evidente que serena no lo deseaba tanto y eso que le encanta los niños.

Ella lo miraba y le regalaba una sonrisa. No estaba preparada para tener un bebé y menos en la situación que estaban, se estaban llevando muy bien por los momentos, apenas podían con amu para tener un hijo.

Después de comer, fueron para la habitación a ver un poco de televisión, ella no quería ver nada, tenía sueño nuevamente, Darién estaba sospechando que serena podría estar embarazada, nauseas y tener sueño. Son los síntomas comunes, lo sabía perfectamente porque luna y amy siempre se quejaban por sus malestares de embarazo. Su esposa tenía que estar embarazada.

Al día siguiente

Serena se había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sorprendió de ver que se había quedado dormida, luego de acompañar a Darién en el almuerzo, no entendía su sueño tan profundo, se levanto y camino lentamente se fue para el baño, saco una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, camino de nuevo para la habitación, tomo un poco de agua.

Media hora después

En la cocina

Serena estaba devorando su desayuno, tenía mucha hambre y no podía negarlo, no sé había alimentado el día anterior. Cuando sintió las manos de Darién en su cintura

— Hola.- sonriéndole

— Hola.

— ¿Y cómo amaneciste? – le pregunto

— Bien, me desperté con un dolor de cabeza, me tome una pastilla y listo.- sonriendo

— No debes, auto medicarte.- serio – y si estás embarazada.

— No lo estoy.- seriedad – desayuna para que vayamos para la casa de los señores mizuno.

— Claro que sí.- él serio y sentándose alado de ella para desayunar.

En casa Mizuno

La pequeña amu corría emocionada, le gustaba estar en casa de sus abuelos.

— Creo que es hora que amu, se quede con nosotros.- serio y mirando a su nieta.

— Makoto.- ella seria – amy tomo una decisión

— Ellos están locos.- serio – ann se ellos son familia de amu. Para mi ellos no son nadie para cuidar a nuestra nieta.

— Cállate.- ella alejándose de él

— Ann.- grito su esposo

— ¿Qué paso? – mujer acercándose

— Nada.

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena estaba esperando a Darién para irse para la casa de los padres de su amiga amy, para platicar sobre los cambios de amu hacia ellos.

— Vamos.- él tomando las llaves de su auto

— Sí.- siguiéndolo

Ellos salieron de la casa, ella cerró la puerta de su casa para luego, subir al auto de su esposo.

A los pocos minutos el arranco, en el camino ninguno no decía nada, solo estaban pensando ¿Qué inconveniente, podría ocurrir con ellos? No sabían, que actitud tomarían ellos. Podrían molestarse, pocos minutos llegaron y se bajaron del auto, escucharon algunas risas. Se fueron acercándose un poco más.

Ellos quedaron perplejos mirando a la pequeña amu jugando con

— ¡Amy y Taiki! – grito serena atónita

Ellos se miraron y sintieron que su plan se les cayó encima, lo peor que su primo y amiga. En su mirada tenían decepción y molestia. ¿Ahora cómo le explicarían, todo? ¿Sus amigos seguirían su matrimonio o no?

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Magguie Aino

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

BONNY83

isabel20

yssareyes48

2510mari

Mary Yuet

Guest

Starvenus

Conyta Moonlight

naiara moon

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Mi luz dari

FifoTsukino


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo # 9

Serena no podía creer que su mejor amiga y su esposo, planearon una muerte, tenían que estar realmente locos. Lo peor que utilizaron a su propia hija.

— ¿Quiero una explicación? – serena cruzando los brazos

— Yo. — amy sin saber que decir

— Pasen. — pidió Taiki

— No. — Serena airada — ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? Jugar con los sentimientos de todos, utilizar a su propia hija en este sucio juego ¿Qué pretendían? – mirándolo

— Déjanos explicarte. — amy mirando a su amiga

Ella negó

— No, quiero saber nada de ustedes, me destrozaron la vida y sobre todo. En creer en nadie. — Dolida – de este momento, dejaron de ser mis amigos, no quiero saber nada de ustedes dos – alejándose, sintió las manos de Darién agarrándola – suéltame

— No, debemos escucharlos. — pidió él

— Puedo entenderte, puedas perdonarlo. Es tú familia. — Soltándose con brusquedad – nos veremos después

Serena se fue corriendo, Darién se quedo mirándola y la realidad que le había afectado más de la cuenta

Darién se les quedo mirando

— Quiero una buena explicación y quiero que la den ya. — furioso

Los esposos se miraron y no podían asimilar lo que estaba pasando así no se imaginaron la actitud de su ellos.

— Vamos. — su primo

Darién no dijo nada, solo los siguió, amy tomo a su hija del brazo. Él se sentía extraño en entrar ahí, jamás había entrado a esa casa, llegaron a la sala.

— Siéntate. — amy mirándolo

El se sentó y los miro con seriedad

— Hablen.

— Yo te explico. — Taiki mirándolo, amy una noche le comento que parecía que serena y Darién se gustaban no quería admitirlo y él conoce un secreto. Planeo todo, al principio amy no estaba muy de acuerdo la fue convenciendo. Hasta que se acepto – primo la idea de pasarnos por muerto, fue idea mía

— ¿Y porque lo hicieron? – pregunto con brusquedad

— Yo…— ella nerviosa – yo le comente a Taiki que… Veía que ustedes se gustaban y pensamos que así podríamos unirlos.

— ¡Están mal de la cabeza! – indignado

— Primo, para ser sincero. Yo sé una verdad, jamás he querido decírtela. — él serio

— Cuál. — se preguntaron Amy y Darién

— Hace unos años, te acuerdas cuando nos invito. Unazuki la prima de Andrew para su fiesta de cumpleaños, en la casa de playa de su padre.— mirándolo, su primo asintió – esa noche yo vi amy con serena de vista, como no nos conocíamos personalmente solo de vista, no quise llegarles. Tú esa noche estaban tomando demasiado, te pedí que no lo hicieras. Estuve observando que amy le pedía lo mismo a su amiga. De repente te me perdiste de vista y serena también.

— ¿Qué? – interrumpió su esposa

— Déjame terminar amor. — Seriedad – pude notar que ustedes dos se perdieron un buen rato, salí a caminar. Los vi besándose y entraron a una habitación. Al día siguiente me dijiste que estuviste con una mujer y no sabían quién era, ni si quiera tuviste la delicadeza de mirarla, después amy me comento que serena y seiya, en ese entonces él y yo nos tratábamos, me entere de lo ocurrido.

Darién estaba tratando de asimilar aquella información, el fue que se acostó con serena, en cierto punto ella lo odiaba. No podía decírselo, necesitaba guardar ese secreto para siempre, si ella lo rechazaba o peor aun lo odiaba.

— Serena no debe de enterarse. — Él mirándolos – yo la amo, no quiero perderla

Amy sonrió

— Sí, funciono.

— Solo en mí. — El tristeza – ella no me ama y ahora esto.

— Está dolida. — Su primo animándolo – pronto volverá a ser la misma

— Lo dudo. — él serio, en cuatro meses conocía muy bien a serena no perdonaría tan fácilmente – una parte se los agradezco por ser Cupido, no fue la manera y utilizaron a la niña para esto. No me parece justo – cruzando los brazos

— Amy, estaba arrepentida. — Aclaro su primo – ahora que lo saben ¿Qué harás?

— Luchar por serena. — el mirándolos – no voy a perderla

— Suerte primo. — sonrió

— Gracias. — leve sonrisa

Serena había tomado un taxi para poder calmarse, necesitaba desahogarse, le pidió al taxista que la llevara para la casa de sus padres, cuando llego su padre la recibió ella lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Kenji estaba realmente preocupado y no sabía que podría pasarle, llamo a su esposa y ikuko se la llevo para la su habitación, kenji llamo a Darién para saber que pasaba, su yerno le explico lo que realmente paso y le pidió que se quedaran con ella. El se iría a su departamento. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas

Darién se sentía extraño, tenía mucho tiempo que no iba a su departamento, a veces lo extraña. Serena y amu siempre lo hacían olvidar, abrió la puerta con tranquilidad al entrar sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro

— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? – molesta conyta a beryl

— ¿Y cómo lo íbamos agarrar? – ella con seriedad

— No peleen. — maggui – tenemos que amararlo

— No. — mary – es tan lindo – acariciándole la mejilla, sintió que conyta se la apartaba – oye

— Dejarlo. — celosa

— No vayan a pelear. — yesqui seria

Entre beryl y neherenia lo amarraron a una silla y le colocaron un pañuelo en la boca.

— Listo. — faby – es hora de vengarnos de él

— Sí. — escondida Lady maring, se fue para la habitación de Darién para robarle al menos una camisa, se sorprendió no era la única — Marie Mademoiselle, Elianamz, Eli, Naiara, Suki, VICO, Familia, serenakou ¿Qué hacen?

— Lo mismo, que harás tú. — seriedad suki

— Son unas depravadas. — Lady maring escondiendo un bóxer limpio en su bolso – pena deberían darles

— Sí claro. — Marie quien la había visto

— Chicas. — Llamo Rei Ayanami – vengan, tenemos que decidir qué hacer con este tontito hermoso – suspirando

— Sí. — dijeron en coro y salieron de la habitación y se sentaron algunas en muebles, sillas, suelo y en la mesa hasta que Darién despertara

Unos minutos después

Darién abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza

— Hola. — dijeron todas en coro

Darién abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió que estaba amarrado y pañuelo en su boca

— Se lo quitamos. — Pregunto Teresita, señalando el pañuelo, todas asintieron y ella se lo quito – ahora nos vas a escuchar.

Darién miro a todas ellas y no puedo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo las quería a todas, sentía mucho cariño por ellas por a ver compartido con todas ellas momentos inolvidables y sobre todo, los momentos apasionados que tuvieron, todas son muy buenas en la cama.

— Hola Darién. — yesqui acercándose a él – te acuerdas de mi

— Claro mi yesqui, mi modelo favorita. La que me demostró que el mal humor se puede quitar buen sexo. — sonrió coqueto.

Ella se derritió con su sonrisa

— No puedo. — acariciándole la mejilla y lo besos esos labios carnosos y para luego separarse de él – te extraño

— Y yo a ti muñeca. — Sonriéndole - pero soy casado y no puedo faltar a mi esposa, debes entenderlo.

Yesqui asintió y le volvió a dar otro beso, después irse

— Oye. — Mary — ¿Qué le hizo?

— Ella me ama. — él sonriendo

— Mujeriego de primera. — mary cruzando los brazos

— Mujeriego y todo, como te vuelvo loca mi mary.— guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojo y para mirarlo mal

— De mi no te salvaras chiba. — cruzando los brazos

— Sigo yo. — Lady maring – sabes quién soy – mirándolo con rudeza

— Claro que sí. Mi hermosa, bailarina. Nos conocimos en milenio de plata, una hermosa fiesta eres mi adorada lady maring – coqueto

Lady no se espero esa respuesta de él, no puedo evitar sonreír y lo beso apasionadamente, Darién le correspondió él beso, igual sabía que no volvería a verla.

— Te voy a extrañar bombón. — Haciendo puchero – eres mi amante favorito

— Igual tú. — sonrió, no tenia favoritas ella le decía es su amante favorito, le diría lo mismo a ella. Siente un gran cariño hacia ella

— Lo siento chicas, no puedo. — ella tomo su bolso y se fue

— Otra que cayó. — Marie con seriedad – yo no seré como ella – acercándose a Darién

— Mi Marie Mademoiselle. — Darién alegre – mi adorada doctora, aun me acuerdo cuando me revisabas mi garganta por un catarro que tenía – risueño – me dijiste que mi voz era sexy para estar ronco – seductor

Marie no puedo evitar suspirar y lo beso ferozmente, sabía que jamás lo tendría en la cama. Al menos probar sus labios es darle un sentido a su vida.

— Voy a extrañar jugar paciente enfermo. — el mirándola

— Y yo la doctora, que te cura. — Seductora – en fin – separándose de él – será en otra vida – alejándose

— Ahora yo. — Elianamz brusquedad

— Mi adoraba Elianamz—bv. Mi hermosa repostera, aun extraño tú famoso pastel de ciruela. Mmm. — saboreándose – eres única con esos páspeles, mi caramelito de azúcar

Ella se estremeció, así le decía en la intimidad, lo beso fue un beso corto

— No puedo, eres demasiado, bello, tierno y sexy. — Suspirando de amor – te voy a extrañar mi caramelito de azúcar – tristeza, tomo su bolso y se retiro

— Conmigo no será fácil. — Faby brusquedad y molesta, por lo que les había hecho

— Mi muñequita Faby Usako. — Risueño – mi novelista favorita – aun recuerdo cuando, me agregaste en tú libro como tú amante insabible, mi faby me describiste tan bien – sonriendo

— Descarado. — molesta

— Cómo te gustan mis besos y mis caricias. — guiñándole un ojo

— Presumido. — Seria y acercándose – igual me encanta – dándole un beso en la frente – eres un fanfarrón, se que sufrirás chiba – seria y alejándose

— Yo. — Eli lo abrazo – no puedo estar enojada contigo mi conejito – besándole el cuello

Darién sonrió y le beso en cuello

— Deja eso, soy un hombre casado. Mi consentida. — así le decía cariñosamente, eli aun vivía con sus padres, se conocieron una hermosa fiesta.

— Me vas a extrañar. — ella haciendo puchero

— Y mucho. — mirándola

Ella lo beso cariñosamente en los labios y se retiro

— Aun me aman. — alardeo triunfante

— Es mi turno. — Suki brazos cruzados y acercándose a él

— Mi Suki ángeles. Adoraba pintora. — Encantado – aun recuerdo como me pintaste desnudo acostado en tú cama — coqueto

— Descarado. — ella sonrojada, al principio sintió triste que Darién se casara, tener un cuadro en su habitación de el desnudo, es un deleite lo tiene una frente y otro el de espalda – aun te quiero – sentándose en sus piernas y dándole un beso en el pecho – adiós – ella se fue

— Hola vico. — el mirándola y sonriéndole – eres mi profesora favorita

Vico lo miro mal

— Crees que con palabras dulces, crees que te perdone. — cruzando los brazos

— Vamos vico. — Gozoso – te acuerdas cuando me enseñabas en la intimidad

Ella no evitar sonreír, se acerco a él

— ¿Qué tienes Darién chiba? Todas nos tienen vuelta loca por ti. — sonriéndole

— Mucho amor. — inocente

Vico le dio un beso muy sensual a Darién en los labios y se retiro

— Yo. — risueña, familia sonriendo.

— Hola familia. — Darién sonriendo – tú eres una ex amante muy misteriosa, nunca me dijiste tú verdadero nombre — curioso

— Jamás lo sabrás. — Acercándose a él y besándole el cuello dejándole una marca – para que me recuerdes – alejándose

— Siempre tan sensual. — alegre

— Hola. — Serena kou – mi bomboncito

— Mi kou. — El contento – mi tenista favorita, aun me acuerdo de nuestros juegos los fines de semanas. Eres muy buena.

— Lo sé, mi modelo favorito. — Contenta – te quiero dejar un recuerdo – colocándole un collar con su iniciar – para que me recuerdes – dándole un beso en la mejilla, se retiro

— Todas se van y no le hacen nada. — murmura neherenia furiosa

— Rei ayanami. — Darién mirándola – mi científica favorita

Ella observo y estando amarrado se veía realmente guapo

— Condenado, eres un perfecto adonis. — Risueña – te voy a extrañar horriblemente – dándole un beso en el pecho – adiós bombón.

— Adiós. — sonriendo

— Borra esa sonrisa. — mari con seriedad

— Deja lo celos mi periodista favorita. Aquí está tú modelo especial.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada

— Te crees mucho, por ser un gran modelo y uno de los mejores amantes que he tenido. — brusquedad

— Ven casa, chiquita. — satisfecho

Vico se sentó en las piernas de Darién y le acariciaba el cabello

— Te extraño chiquito. — haciendo puchero

— Estoy casado, soy feliz. — mirándola a los ojos

Vico le mordió la oreja con cariño y se levanto

— Adiós.

— Bye. — él y mirando una de su ex amante – Yssa reyes la abogada más encantadora que he conocido – alegre – yssa

— Deja de hacerte el galán. — brazos cruzados y acercándose a él – si quieres, puedo divorciarte en menos de una semana – seductora.

— Amo a mi esposa. — Radiante – si necesito algo, con gusto te buscare.

— Te estaré esperando. — Dándole un beso en la mejilla, suspirando – te quería hacer de todo, me da cosita golpearte – suavidad – adiós cariño

— Qué te puedo decir. — Starvenus, acercándose a él y dándole una suave palmada en la mejilla – esto por romper mi corazoncito, lo importante que nos divertimos – desanimada

— Eso si mi ingeniera, hermosa. — el sintió como ella le dio un beso en el hombro y se alejo

— Sabes que puedo destruir tú profesión. — Teresitamoon, seriedad

— Se que eres una empresaria muy famosa, no me harías nada de eso. — Seguro de sí mismo – eres mi dulcito de coco – guiñándole el ojo – ven para acá y despídete como se debe

Teresita se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, estaba segura que no lo vería más

En mansión Tsukino

Serena se había calmado y no dejaba de pensar en Darién y como reaccionaria con su decisión. No había nada para que estuvieran casados y sobre todo, necesitaba descansar un poco y su mente necesita la paz que ella quería. Eso significaba estar sola por un buen tiempo. Se levanto y se miro en el espejo

— Serena Tsukino, está en la mejor decisión que has tomado. — Leve sonrisa – adiós chantaje, ahora viviré para sentirme satisfecha, solo creeré en lo realmente deseo.

En departamento Chiba

Darién estaba mirando a su ex amante Barbielove quien a petición de él le pidió que tocara el piano, sabía que no volvería con ella, le encantaba como tocaba. Se podía trasmitir todos sus sentimientos con sus manos, espectacular y hermoso.

Todas las que quedaron ahí comenzaron aplaudir, ella se sonrojo

— Dari. — Cariñosamente – solo me uní para despedirme de ti, yo voy a rehacer mi vida y quería verte por última vez – se acerco y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz – nos vemos galán

— Adiós mi barbie preciosa. — risueño

— Hola mi cielo. — Isabel abrazándolo cariñosamente – te voy a extrañar y no te olvides de mí, puedo hacerte la casa de tú sueños.

— Gracias isa. — sonriéndole, es arquitecta lo ayudo mucho con la construcción de una casa, que daría a una familia. No le cobro mucho – eres un encanto

— Lo sé mi cielo. — Dándole un beso frente – llámame – guiñándole el ojo – ella y barbi se fueron juntas

— Esto es una verdadera tontería. — Exploto furiosa Sayuri – veníamos a vengarnos y lo que hacen es besarlo – seria

— Ven acá mi, peleona. — Darién cariñosamente, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en sus piernas – sigues igual de peleana mi farmacéutica favorita, se que hice mal en engañarla, así es la vida. Tienes que seguir adelante.

Ella asintió antes de irse le dio un beso en la mano.

— Ahora a es mi turno. — guest seria – Darién me debes las últimas consultas de psicología – brazos cruzados – págame

Darién no puedo evitar sentirse avergonzado, se le había olvidado completamente que tenía que pagarle a su ex amante.

—En mi cartera, esta lo que necesitas. — sonrojado

Guest tomo el dinero que necesitaba y antes de irse lo beso en los labios.

Las demás estaban que no lo podían creer, ella no quería vengarse solo quería su dinero.

— Hola Darién. — Le susurro Bunny al oído, haciéndole masajes – cariño estás muy tenso.

— Bunny. — El encantado – tienes unas manos benditas, por eso eres mi masajista estrella – suspirando

— Cariño, te extraño. Sé que no vas a dejar a esa mujer por mí. — Tristeza – al menos puede verte de nuevo.

— Yo también lo agradezco. — relajado

— Ya. — Dejándole de hacer masajes – nos vemos en Spa Moon – besándole el cuello

— Mi adorado Darién. — Paulanic – tienes tiempo que no vas para el gimnasio – sonriéndole y tocándole el cuerpo – necesitas ejercicios y uno muy privado – guiñándole el ojo

Darién sonrió, ella es su profesora de ejercicios, después de hacerlo sudar se iba para su casa a tener un buen sexo.

— Puedo seguir en el gimnasio, las privadas no puedo. — suavidad

— Tú te lo pierdes. — Besándole los labios – te espero el lunes

Él asintió

— Mi turno. — Eloina, morenozabala – estoy muy enojada contigo, cómo pudiste casarte con esa rubia tan… pequeña, para no insultar – seria

— Deja lo celos. — el sonriéndole a su profesora de yoga – los motivos porque me case, jamás lo diré – seriedad

— Qué delicado. — brusquedad y dándole un golpecito en la nariz – uno nunca debe confiar en un modelo – dándole un beso en los labios – adiós, amor

— Nos vemos el viernes. — grito el

— Ok. — retirándose

— Nosotras somos las únicas que quedamos. — nadya suspirando – quiero decirte que te amo – odio, me da rabia lo que me hiciste. Te amo – mirándolo

— Nadya, si sabemos que lo nuestro fue un poco más. Intimo. — Mirando a la secretaria de uno de sus amigos – a veces nos vemos.

— No es lo mismo. — acercándose a él y lo abrazo – quiero que estés en mi cama.

— No puedo, amo a mi esposa.

Ella suspiro y le dio un beso en el brazo

— Bye.

— Adiós corazón.— sonriéndole a las ultimas que estaban – solo me quedan Fifo, Mi luz, ana lang, dulce, avales, lita.— suspirando, por qué tenía que llamarse como la novia de su mejor amigo – aynat drew y sui – chan – mirándolas

— Nosotras. — dijeron seriedad, Conyta, mary, Maggui y Naiara – nosotros no seremos una lindas damas contigo Sr Chiba – con malicia en su mirada.

Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo especial de amantes de Sr Chiba, espero no enojar a ninguna de ustedes por colocarle como amante de Darien jejejej…. Espero que les guste, siguiente capítulo seguirá y será la venganza de Ustedes.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo # 10

Darién no sabía ¿porque? Tenía miedo de esas cuatro mujeres, prefería que no le hicieran daño. Conociéndolas saldría violado o le harían marcas en su cuerpo.

— Es mi turno, Darién.- mirándolo con seriedad fifo

— Mi risueña fifo.- alegre, él la conoció un día que su auto se daño, ella se detuvo y lo pudo arreglar, entre coqueteos. Se volvieron amantes, le encantaba estar con ella se divertían mucho. Un encanto de persona – me odias ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, si estaba molesta. No para matarlo o golpearlo. Se acerco a él y le quito los botones de la camisa.

— Fotos para el cuerdo.- sentándose en sus piernas y los dos sonreían divertidos – siempre te recordare – besándolo y él le correspondió cariñosamente.

Fifo se fue

— Tan linda.- el sonriendo y mirando a Mi luz – luz mi adorada internista, por cierto. Se me elevo el colesterol ¿Qué me recomiendas?

— Cariño, eso es peligroso.- acercándose a él y examinándolo – eso se quita, buen sexo, vámonos a mi casa y listo – sensualidad.

— Estoy casado.- sonriéndole y mirándola – despídete de mi

Luz, mientras lo besaba le acariciaba los abdominales, separándose y mirándolos a los ojos

— Te voy a extrañar

— Igual yo.

Mi luz se retiro, analang no quiso medir palabras lo beso íntimamente, lo logrando que algunas se sonrojaran. Él secuestrado no hizo ninguna resistencia, estaba disfrutando de su secuestro.

— Me harás falta, dari.- suspirando analang – ve cada mes para arreglarte los dientes.

— Eres mi odontóloga hermosa.- coqueto

— Tú mi paciente favorito.- alejándose

— Mi amor.- dulse abrazándolo y para después darle un beso en la barbilla – eres un hombre difícil de olvidar, al menos lo voy a intentar – sinceridad

— Unos años me veras en tú consultorio.- descaro a la cardióloga

— Ok.- alejándose

— Hola Avales, una gran cantante de operada.- sonriendo – un día de estos te vaya a ver.

Ella se acerco a él y lo beso en la frente, después en la boca para darle el último en pecho.

— Adiós, Darién mi adorado.

— Lita.- mirando a joven que trabajaba en una joyería, la conoció unos meses antes de casarse, su relación no fue tan larga como las demás – lo siento

— No, tranquilo.- sonriéndole – lo nuestro no fue gran cosa, lo importante que lo disfrutamos juntos y ahora seguir adelante.

— Así es.- el

— Adiós.- dándole un piquito en los labios, alejándose – por cierto, tenemos descuentos del 50% de las joyas.

Darién sonrió

— Pronto ir.

Ella solo se despidió con la mano

— Ahora yo.- aynat dándole una cachetada – eso por engañarme, descarado. Papito hermoso – besándole la cara

El sonrió, sabía lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser su amante.

— Una parte me lo merezco.- sinceridad

— Sí, que puedo hacer. Sera irme de aquí.- seria – rubia tan suertuda. Se fue

Sui – chan lo abrazo y le acariciaba el cuerpo, logrando que las que faltaban se molestaran un poco.

— Mi lindo, te extraño. Quiero inyectarte esas nalguitas.- seductoramente

Ese comentario puso a Darién nervioso.

— Puede ser algún día necesite tus servicios.- mirando a la enfermera

— Ojala que sea pronto.- besándole los labios – sabes en dónde encontrarme – guiñándole el ojo

El solo asintió

— Es nuestro turno.- neherenia seria

— Espera.- beryl mirándola – creo que no es conveniente – mirando a las cuatro que faltaban – olvida ese plan

— No.- sacando una navaja – es hora de mi venganza – ella salió corriendo para apuñalarlo y acabar con su vida de una vez si no sería de ella, nadie más lo seria.

Darién miro la navaja muy cerca de su cuello y miro a las cinco mujeres que jalaban a neherenia para tirarla en el piso y golpearla, por lo que intentaba hacer.

— Una loca.- conyta agarrando una soga y amarrándola

— Idiota.- maggui cacheteándola – una cosa es tenerlo de rehén otro matarlo. ¡Demente!

— Sí.- mary cacheteándola – no te metas con mi chocolatico

— Sí.- naiara furiosa – es nuestro

Beryl salió corriendo, no querían que la golpearan

— Chicas gracias.- Darién mirando a las cuatro jóvenes, son tan tiernas.

— No te confundas.- naiara con malicia – prepárate

Darién trago grueso

En menos de cinco minutos, Darién se encontraba en su cama, las cuatro mujeres no dejaban de tocarlo y besarlo por todas partes. Eso lo tenía asombrado.

— Chicas, si he tenido fantasías de estar cuatro mujeres en la misma cama.- el respirando agitadamente – esto es una violación

— Lo que te viene.- conyta, ella trabajaba los fines de semana en un teleoperadora ahí lo conoció su voz le pareció tan sexy y atrevido, sabía que no la llamaría más, a los pocos días la empresa le pidió que fuera la decoradora para una famosa agencia ahí lo conoció, se volvieron amantes después de varias salidas y todo iba bien, hasta que se entero que se había casado y que no era la única, se puso furiosa, planeado todo junto con mary que se hicieron amigas rápidamente – es hora de mi venganza, mary pásame la vaselina – para asustarlo y colocándolo de espalda, quitándole los pantalones.

— ¡No! – Grito desesperado - ¿Qué piensas hacerme?

— Tranquilo.- mary dándole una palmadita en su trasero desnudo – vamos hacer una hermosa creación

— Sí.- maggui sonrió divertida – Darién nos quedara un hermoso recuerdo

Este se tenso, sintió algo en su trasero y comenzó a moverse

— Deja.- naiara nalgueándolo – no es nada de eso, vamos hacerte una escultura de tú trasero – sonriendo – es lo único que me encanta – acariciándole la espalda

— Sí.- emocionada maggui – así todas tendremos un recuerdo de ti. Aun que por lo infiel que eres, debes sentirte alagado – acariciándole las piernas

Conyta parecía toda una experta aplicándole la masa para hacer el molde se trasero de Darién.

— Deberíamos llamarlo. Trasero de oro.- conyta sonriendo

— Nooo.- se quejo Darién – es mi trasero - ¿Qué les parece? ¡Culo radiante!

— No.- dijeron las mujeres

— Este si es, atrevido.- seria mary – aparte que nos engaña exige

— Sí.- naiara besándolo los labios

— ¿Qué están haciendo? – Entro seria pandoritta y mirándolo a conyta encima de Darién – enfermas – cruzando los brazos - ¿en dónde me uno? – ojos brillosos de emoción

Las chicas suspiraron

— Llegaste tarde.- maggui

— Saben que los detectives tenemos que estar en todo.- pandoritta orgullosa – al menos llegue a tiempo para besarlo y apretarlo – acercándose para tocarlo

— Al menos sus caricias me relajan.- Darién suspirando – por cierto maggui, aun sigues trabajando de chef.

— Es mi pasión, cariño.- mirándolo

— Tengo hambre.- quejándose

— Te quedas con las ganas.- mary

— No sean malas, tú mary eso que trabajas en recursos humanos.

— Mi trabajo es otra cosa.- autoridad

— Démosles algo de comer.- naiara mirándolas

— Pero.- maggui

— Tampoco vamos a matarlo de hambre.- conyta – prepara algo de comer maggui, por favor.

— Con gusto.- alejándose

Mientras maggui estaba preparando algo de comer para todas, pudo notar que neherenia se quejaba le dio un poco de agua y después la llevarían a la estación de policía. Ella es un peligro para cualquier persona. Un tiempo de este conyta, mary, pandoritta y naiara quitaron el modelo a Darién de su trasero para hacerlo en oro o bronce, no estaba decidido aun, él secuestrado no se quedaba de los besos, el manoseo y nada por el estilo, cada una le dio de comer, para no pelearse. En vez de parecer un rehén parecía un príncipe rodeado de princesas.

— Listo.- conyta sonriendo – podemos irnos

— Ustedes no me van a besar.- el extrañado como ellas se iban a ir como si nada.

— Chiba.- naiara – usted está casado.

— Estoy secuestrado y todo se vale.- risueño

Todas se miraron en su mirada decían "Que descarado" conyta fue la primera en besarlo con mucha pasión y amor, naiara lo beso en oreja y después los labios, maggui lo beso apasionadamente, para luego darle un beso en su cuello, pandoritta fue un poco más atrevida le agarro su "intimidad" dejando a todos perplejo, después lo beso.

— Atrevida.- el

— Estás secuestrado. Todo se vale.

— Eso sí.- sintiendo sus manos liberadas y los pies – gracias

— Es hora de irnos.- ellas

— No.- mirándolas – en una hora nos vemos todas aquí, avísenle a las demás

— ¿Para qué? – preguntaron extrañadas

— Es una sorpresa.- seriedad

Ellas lo miraron desconfiada, igual estarían ahí. Por suerte las demás estaban en un bus esperándolas para irse, ellas le comentaron lo que quería Darién, ellas aceparon.

Una hora después

Todas por si acaso se colocaron un vestido de noche, no sabían que podía pasar. Cuando se dieron de cuenta estaba una gran limosina ahí

— Hola, sé que me porte mal ustedes, quiero regalarle una noche de diversión y yo humilde servidor.- Darién contento

Ellas no lo podían creer, se subieron a la limosina sin pensarlo dos veces.

En mansión Tsukino

Serena se había quedado dormida, se levanto sobresaltada. Su esposo estaba disfrutando de una noche con muchas mujeres, eso no es un sueño pensó ella. Era una pesadilla miro el reloj que marcaba las 12:00am, tenía ganas de llamarlo a su celular. No confiaba en el.

Dos horas después

Discoteca Saturno

Darién no dejaba de bailar, sus ex amantes lo estaban disfrutando mucho se reía, disfrutaba de la velada. Estaba pasándola espectacular, parecían todas sus amiga posaban para la cámara y gritaban emocionados de todo lo que veían o hacían. No podía negarlo se la estaba pasando bomba con ellas, no quería que la noche terminara.

Al día siguiente

En mansión Tsukino

— ¡Que es eso! – grito serena furiosa, ver a su esposo con diferentes mujeres en la discoteca Saturno y lo peor que todos los encabezados, estaban todas las mujeres con su esposo, la rabia aumento cuando miro a una de ella besándolo y el sin hacer nada - ¡te voy a matar Chiba! – grito furiosa, sus padres se levantaron exaltados por los gritos salieron corriendo y encontraron a su hija llorando

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto ikuko

— ¡Lo voy a matar! – dolida

— ¿A quién? – pregunto su padre

— A Darién.- frenética

En departamento Chiba

Darién se encontraba durmiendo en el mueble, le dolía todo el cuerpo por lo de anoche anterior, se levanto y noto que estaba solo con bóxer y se extraño su ropa en donde estaba, no recordaba a ver llegado semidesnudo, miro su alrededor y noto que le faltaban muchas cosas, lo habían robado estaba seguro de eso, se coloco la misma ropa de ayer, fue la única que le quedo.

En un bus en marcha

Las amante de Darién estaban sonriendo, todas le habían robado algo al modelo, ropa, toallas y etc. Sabían que jamás lo verían, preferían ser felices así.

Un par de horas después

En mansión Tsukino

Serena estaba furiosa, estaba loca de ver a Darién para decirle sus verdades en la cara, en eso el timbre sonó la sirvienta fue abrir.

— Gracias.- Darién entrando a la casa

— Por fin llegas.- serena metiéndole una cachetada – se que nuestro matrimonio termino, así que. ¡Quiero el divorcio!

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que le guste el capitulo a las amantes faltantes, cualquier queja pueden hacerlo amablemente por aquí o facebook. Gracias a:

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

Lady Maring

Eli Chiba

Naiara moon

Magguie Aino

2510mari

Starvenus

isabel20

BONNY83

Paulanic

FifoTsukino

Analang

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

Pandoritta DS


End file.
